Hybrid Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Death
by Xorobukkit
Summary: When you die, you become a Pokemon and human hybrid, then you're sent to a world full of them until you die again. Two people are killed in a gunfight and sent to roam this land, but little do they know that the fate of the hybrid world rests in their hands, for evil beings called reapers plan to take over the death cycle and end it. OCs accepted
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So this is a story request by a guest by the name of The Flying Fish. OCs are needed, here's what's needed.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender: (If name is vague or gender neutral)**

**Pokémon Hybrid: **

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Clothing: (Multiple types, like casual, nightwear, swimwear, and armored if steel or dragon type)**

**Romance: (If yes, then sexuality too)**

**Backstory:**

**How to introduce: (If you want something special)**

**Other important notes:**

**Now that that's done, on with the story**

"Shit, I'm hit!" A young man screamed, he quickly ducked for cover behind a black limo. He was in a street with an alleyway next to it, lots of gunshots were heard from the alley. He had shoulder length dark brown hair, and wore all black, leather jacket, jeans, and boots. He held an ACR and had two M1911s in his jacket pockets.

A younger girl hid behind a trash bin in front of him, no older than sixteen, she held an AK-47 and dressed similarly. Out of nowhere, a strong bullet hit her right in the head, instantly killing. The male yelled "Raven!" And started to return fire, but he was also quickly sniped.

**A/N Sorry if it's short and lacks any Pokémon, I just needed an intro to quickly explain something vaguely. Next chapter will actually have Pokémon in it.**


	2. Chapter 2

The recently killed man opened his eyes and saw bright sun in his face, he felt sand beneath him and slow ways touched his head. There was also a black bag next to him. "Ugh, is this heaven?" he thought aloud, he knew he had died, it was obvious to him.

"Are you ok?" He heard a sweet female voice ask. He jumped up to his feet and saw a girl standing in front of her, she was about a foot shorter than him, at five and a half feet. She had very long straight red hair, it went down to her shins, and it had black spikes come out of it occasionally, she wore it over the right side of her face. She wore a black spaghetti strap top, black jeans, black shoes with red trim, dark grey forearm length gloves, a grey hat that holes so two black foxlike ears could stick out, a little fire stone choker, a long red sash tied around her waist, and studded earrings.

"Ah, so this is heaven." He quickly walked over and put his arm around the girl, "so angel, what can I call you other than beautiful?"

The girl pushed him off, "I'm not an angel, but I can understand why you think that, you just died, correct?"

"Yes… so are we both angels then?"

"No, we're hybrids. You turn into a Pokémon and human hybrid when you die, then come here."

"What the hell is a pokémon?"

"It's a living creature that's not a human I guess."

"So it's an animal?"

"What's an animal?"

"It's a non-human living creature, where the hell are you from?" He asked.

"Viridian City."

"What country is that?"

"Country?"

"How the hell do you not know what a country is? It's like territory held under a government. Like Usa (he pronounces it yoo-suh) or Japan, or that shitty place Russia. (Sorry if any Russian viewers are insulted, I do not have any problem with Russia, they are great and beautiful people)

"Never heard of those. I know six regions, like Kanto, Johto or Hoenn."

"What are you smoking?"

"Nothing."

Well, whatever, what's your name anyway?" He asked.

"I'm Crymson, a zoroark hybrid, like you. Who are you?"

"I'm a hybrid?" he felt his head, he had fox ears, he also looked at his hair to see it had turned red. Looking at his clothes, he now wore a black vest with red linings that showed the middle of his chest, it also had two black tails (Coat tails) with red insides, he had a large amount of black fur around his neck with a blue orb attached to the front. He had fingerless gloves that went all the way to past his elbows with black fur coming off. He wore black and grey pants and clawed boots that went up to his knees and ended with black fur.

"Yes, you are a hybrid, a zoroark, and their pretty rare actually. All I know is you, me, and some girl who said she was Raven. She was confused like you actually, but she was willing to accept where she was."

"Where is she now?"

"Why do you need to know?" Crymson asked suspiciously.

"She's my younger sister, I saw her get sniped right before me."

"Oh really, that explains why she's a zorua and why she appeared so soon to you."

"Can we go see her?"

"Sure, after you tell me your name."

"Yeah, it's Evan." Evan said.

"Ok, follow me."

Evan picked up his bag and Crymson started leading Evan along the beach when she asked. "When you were flirting with me earlier, you know you're too old for me, right?" Crymson said.

"You're like what? Sixteen?" Evan asked.

"Fifteen."

"That's only a five year difference! My parents were sixty years apart!"

"Seriously?"

"Eeyup!" They both laughed after that.

They heard a girl gasp, then yell "Evan!" Raven ran at Evan and gave him a hug, Evan hugged back. Raven looked different, she now wore her hair in a short ponytail, at the end of the ponytail was red, and she had a red bang going in the middle of her face.. She had two black fox ears, her right one had a red ring and silver stick pierced into it. She wore a black hoodie with a furry black hood, it had red Velcro straps holding it together instead of a zipper. She also wore a grey choker, a black miniskirt, and knee height black boots with thick red laces. Lastly, she had a fluffy black tail.

"So you died too Evan?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, I was sniped by those Russian bastards." Evan said angrily.

"You know they weren't Russian, right? They were Canadian."

"Same thing!"

"Ok…"

"So, you two are new, do you happen to know where to go?" Crymson asked.

"No." The sibling said.

"Well, if you want you can stay with me for the time being. I have an apartment." Crymson suggested.

"You don't need to trouble yourself with that." Raven said.

"Please, my pleasure. You're the only two zoroark around. I'd love to help you."

[A few minutes of walking later]

"So here we are." Crymson said opening a door. Inside was a room with table, some chairs, a couch, and a fireplace. There were three doors, one led out to a balcony, they were on the sixth floor. There was no electricity in the whole place. "Make yourselves at home, not sure where you'll sleep. I guess my bed can fit two, and Evan can sleep on the couch."

"Fair, time to finally see what's in my bag, where did I get this anyway?" Evan asked.

"You come with a bag full of some things you felt attached too." Crymson explained.

Evan set his bag on the couch and opened it, he saw his ACR, his two M1911s, some ammo, and some more black and red clothes. He grinned at the sight of his guns.

"Guns?" Crymson asked, surprised.

"Yes, me and Raven used to be part of a mafia." Evan said.

"You know you're hybrid now, you can use much more powerful attacks using your dark energy." Crymson said.

"Damn, that's nice. Anything else I can do as a hybrid?" Evan asked.

"You can make an illusion, like so." Crymson turned into Evan.

"Is it painful to shapeshift?" Evan asked.

"It's not shapeshifting, it's an illusion. You don't physically change, it only looks like you do. So make sure no one tries to touch you if the illusion is bigger than you, they would go through it and it would give you away."

"Oh." Evan said.

"So is there any kind of gang or anything we can join here? I don't want to just be bored." Raven asked.

"Well, you can join the guild. Don't think it's what you're used to though." Crymson said.

"What do you do there?" Raven asked.

"You do jobs for money, you go into these dangerous places called mystery dungeons and find items, people, or eliminate criminals." Crymson explained.

"Guess that'll have to do." Raven said. "When can we sign up?"

"Tomorrow I guess, if you're that eager."

"Great, so me and Evan will join tomorrow." Raven said.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Just wanted to say that if you submitted an OC, I will use all of them, so don't worry if they don't appear for a few chapters.**

It was the middle of the night, stars shone brightly. Evan stood out on the balcony looking up, he still was wearing his normal clothes.

"Can't sleep?" Crymson walked out to join him, she changed into a black short sleeved button up shirt light blue fluffy bottoms, and furret slippers. She walked to the side of the balcony too.

"Yeah, just thinking about how much I left behind when I died." Evan said.

"Yeah, I was the same way at first. I had a whole team of pokèmon that I knew loved me. Oh, I guess you don't know about teams. Pretty much we catch wild pokèmon and train them to be the strongest, we have battles with other trainers and stuff."

"Isn't that illegal, and cruel to animals?"

"No, that's what people have been doing for centuries, the pokèmon love fighting, they don't even mind the pain."

"Damn, that's… I dunno… thanks again for everything."

"It's no problem, I love to help people out, and you're a zoroark, and with us being so rare we kinda have to help each other out."

"Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"Actually… would you consider letting me join your guild team? I love adventure, and I love exploring new places. I just don't have any friends here since zoroark have such a bad name." Crymson put her hands behind her back nervously.

"Of course you can! It's the least me and Raven could do. Also, I'm certain you could be helpful to us, you seem to know pokèmon already and have been in this hybrid land for a while."

"Well, I've only been a hybrid for about a week, I got shot last week, back of the head."

Evan remembered something, he knew Crymson looked familiar. Last week he killed a girl for spotting some dead bodies that Evan made, he killed her, he killed Crymson. 'But that's not possible.' Evan thought, 'we've established we're from different dimensions, she can't have been the same one I killed.'

"Crymson, how exactly did you die?" Evan asked.

"Well, I heard some gunshots, then found some dead bodies, suddenly I got shot in the back of the head. Why?"

"Nothing, I'm going to bed, see you in the morning."

**[The Next Morning]**

The three walked up to a massive steel tower, this was the guild. The tower went up past the clouds, there were many windows and balconies.

"Ready guys?" Crymson asked.

"Of course!' Raven said excitedly. Evan remained silent. The three walked through the giant metal doors. Inside was a green carpeted room, it had a few steel pillars. And another large doorway in the back, beside the doorway was two purple circles on either side. A teen approached them, he wore grey and green armor and had a spiky green mohawk.

"You guys looking to join?" He said in a way that sounded like he had said it many times before.

"Yes, we are." Raven said.

The teen sighed. "Follow me." He led them through the big door, inside was a man in his mid-forties, he wore thick green and silver armor with spikes all over it, he had large brown sideburns, he also wore a spiked hat with green banners hanging from it. "Here they are, dad."

The man turned around. "So you want to join the guild?"

"Yes." Raven and Crymson said.

"What do you have to prove yourself?"

"Well, um… we're rare hybrids?" Raven said.

"Fools! You come to me thinking being rare is enough to get you into the guild? You need to show skill! Get out!"

The three did as they were told and left the guild.

"So now what?" Raven asked when they went outside.

"We need to prove ourselves." Crymson thought aloud. "Got it! People have been disappearing into a cave recently, we go in, and find what's taking them!"

"Isn't that dangerous?" Raven asked.

"I'm sure we can handle it, let's go!"

**[One Walk to the Cave Later]**

The three were inside the cave, the whole place was a maze. Crymson explained that that is how mystery dungeons worked. They went down a few floors, finding staircases to go down.

"That's strange, there's usually a tribe down here that attacks people." Crymson said.

"Is it bad they're missing?" Raven asked.

"Yes, something got them. We need to be careful."

They three walked down another staircase, this time it led to a large room, the stone was bloodstained. Right in the middle was some kind of creature. It was hooded in a black cloak, and its head was eating the stomach of a dead person, he was no longer recognizable. Crymson almost puked at the sight, making it obvious she didn't see death or torture nearly as much as Evan and Raven did. The creature looked up, it was no pokèmon. It was skeletal with flesh still clinging to its bones, it had string stretched over its jaw. It screamed at them, then took aim at Raven, she reacted quickly and made a sexy pose at the beast. Hearts flew out of her and hit the beast, making him stop, he was affected by attract.

"Come on guys, get out!" Raven said, she started dragging Crymson along. As soon as they walked out the back of the room, there was a flash of light and they were in front of the cave. Raven took a deep breath and said, "Crymson, I am glad you taught me attract last night when we were bored."

"Yeah, sorry about that, I'm just not used to seeing death like that." Crymson said.

"It's ok, everyone's scared when they first see it."

"We need to tell the guild master about this." Crymson suggested.

"Didn't he kick us out?" Raven asked.

"Yes, but he needs to know about this thing, let's go!"

**[One Run to the Guild Later]**

The three burst into the guild master's room. Out of breathe from running.

"I thought I told you to stay away until you can prove something to me." He said angrily.

"I'm sorry, but we found what was causing the recent disappearances." Raven said.

"Who is it?"

"What is it? It looks like this." Raven used her illusion to transform into the creature. The guild master looked at it, thinking.

"Well, zoroark can't fake something they haven't seen, and that is no pokèmon. Maybe we can make use of your illusion ability, you have proved yourselves by surviving and learning about this. You can be part of the guild!"

Raven and Crymson yelled in excitement, Evan stayed silent.

"Now, what do you want your team name to be?" The guild master asked.

"What do you guys think?" Crymson asked.

"I don't know, we're all zoroark and rare and stuff. Are zoroark the only pokèmon with illsuon?" Raven asked.

"Yes." Crymson answered.

"How about Team Illusion then?"

"Yeah, that works!" Crymson said.

"Well then, Team Illusion, I'll sign you up. Here, this is an introductory package from the guild." He handed Crymson a bag. She opened it to find some money and some items. "You can make your badges and such stuff like that tomorrow. You have the rest of the day to yourselves. Goodnight, Team Illusion."


	4. Chapter 4

It was dusk, Evan stood out on the balcony of his guild room. The room was simple, just four beds, a chest, a small bathroom, and a balcony, but they were only a low rank so it was nothing too much. Crymson was in the bathroom taking a bath, and Raven was polishing her AK-47. Evan was still thinking about that girl h murdered a week before, and about what that thing in the cave was. Evan walked over to Raven.

"Hey Raven."

"Yes?" Raven asked.

"Remember that civilian I had to kill last week?"

"Yes, how come?"

"Nothing, never mind." Evan said.

Crymson walked out of the bathroom wearing her normal night clothes, Raven walked in for her turn.

"Hey Crymson." Evan said.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any idea what that thing in the cave was?"

"Well, glad to see you're finally talking again, but no, I don't know what that thing was. It was disgusting though."

"It was pretty bad, even for my standards, and I'm used to seeing torture like that."

"I don't see how you could live like that."

"It was pretty easy for me and Raven, natural born killers I guess."

"Yeah, you don't seem like that type of guy honestly."

"Well, you don't know killers then, they're all either psycho or like me."

"Really? I would expect those hateful people to be better killers."

"Well, they'll kill once, then they can't sleep with the guilt."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I think I'll go to bed now, night."

"Goodnight."

Evan blew of some candles so it was dark and got in bed.

**[A Few Hours Later]**

Evan hadn't slept at all. He decided to get up and look outside. He stood on the balcony looking down, he wasn't that high up, low ranked teams were like that. Out of nowhere he heard a faint scream. It sounded like it came from above. He decided to climb up, using each balcony or window, it was easy for him, he had had much experience in New York with building like this.

The tower seemed endless, but the screams got louder as he got up. He had made it past the clouds a while ago. Finally he was at the top. A bony cloaked figure was standing there, it had a horse face with green fire for eyes, and also two bony wings, it was like the creature from before.

"Ah, I knew you would come up here." He said, his voice was like many voices fused together, all of them demonic.

"Who are you?" Evan asked.

"You don't remember me? I thought I'd mean something to you, after all, I was your first kill in the past life."

"Oh, it's you, I don't even know you name."

"It's Virgil."

"Ok Virgil, what are you, and what was that creature in the cave?"

"We are Reapers! We want to end the death cycle!"

"Ok, I might care if I knew what that meant." Evan said coolly.

"Ugh, you are so stupid. When you die, you come here, whether you're a human or pokèmon. Pokèmon don't die often so there's practically none here. If you die here, you turn into a pokèmon. If you die as a pokèmon, then you reincarnate into a baby human, losing all your memories. That's what's called the death cycle. No new soul if ever made, and we reapers want to stop that."

"Ah, so why did you want me to come up here in the first place?"

"Because you're a zoroark, zoroark are guardians of the death cycle. That's why they're so rare. We want you dead."

"Ok, so you're going to kill me?"

"Yes!"

"I don't think you will."

"Why not?"

"Look behind you."

Virgil turned around just in time to see a blast of light hit him, Virgil vanished in darkness. Evan saw the figure that helped him, she had long, flowing blonde hair, she wore a long dress that was shorter in the front. There were golden arcs spiraling around her

"Great, now who are you? " Evan asked.

"I am Arceus, god of all pokèmon."

"Ok, so why did you help me? I could have handled it."

"We helped you because your fate ties into the fate of the death cycle. Also he was very close to the heavens, which is my domain. He picked a bad spot to be in."

"Ok, thanks for the help. You can leave now."

"No, I must tell you this: the reapers will try to kill the people here, protecting them rests in your hands. When a reaper kills someone, their soul is lost forever."

"Yeah… the thing is, I don't really want to."

"You must!"

"Why me, why not you?"

"Only mine and zoroark attacks affect reapers. And this is as far as I can go from the heavens, so it must be you, Raven, and Crymson."

"Ok ok, fine. Now, can you do me a favor and teleport me down to my room? Can gods do that?"

"Thank you, and yes, I can."

**[The Next Morning]**

Evan woke up to a knock on his door, but was too lazy to get up. Crymson got up and answered the door. There were three young teens there. One had jet black hair with white, teeth looking spikes, it was tied into a high ponytail. She had a scar going from her left temple to left mouth. She wore loose yellow long sleeved shirt and a black knee length skirt and black leather ankle boots. She was a mawile.

The next looked younger, she had curly black hair with yellow in low pigtails. She wore a fluffy orange long sleeve shirt, a black mini skirt, brown knee high boots, black suspenders, and a grey fedora. She also had a black choker with a lightning bolt jewel and a black lightning tail. She was an Emolga.

The last was a girl with long blonde hair, she had growlithe ears and tail, and wore an orange hoodie, black miniskirt, and black boots.

"Hey, my name is Ember." The emolga said. "And this is Sage," she said pointing to the mawile, she seemed shy.

"And I'm Sunset!" The growlithe said excitedly.

"Yes, we're here to show you around and help you on your first mission." Ember said.

"Oh, well thanks, can you give us some time to get ready?" Crymson asked."

"Oh, sure, we'll just wait out here." Ember said. They closed the door.

Evan jumped out of bed, still in all his normal clothes. "I'm ready." He said.

"Evan, give us some time too." Raven said, getting out of bed, she slept in black panties and a black tank top, and untied her hair. Raven found her normal clothes and put them on, then tied up her hair. Crymson took some clothes into the bathroom to change. In about five minutes they were ready. Cryson opened the door, and a bukkit of water fell on her head. The three younger girls started laughing.

"Sorry." Sage said.

"Mine!" Evan dashed over and picked up the bukkit, he started stroking it. Everyone except Raven looked at him strangely.

"He has a thing for bukkits, I'm not sure why." Raven explained.

"Ok bukkit, I'll leave you safely here." Evan said, setting the bukkit on his bed, before following all the girls out.

**A/N I like bukkits. Bukkits bukkits bukkits bukkits bukkits bukkits**


	5. Chapter 5

"And that concludes our tour of the guild!" Sunset said. The tour had lasted over four hours, the guild was huge, and the three girls seemed to have unlimited energy. "Now it's time to go do your first mission!"

"Finally, that tour was boring as shit…" Evan said.

"Watch your fucking language! There are children here!" Sunset yelled.

"So are you guys ready to find a mission?" Ember asked.

"Yes, what's it gonna be? Fighting a dangerous criminal?" Raven asked excitedly.

"Actually, we picked out a job for you guys. It says it's for you anyway." Sage said, holding up a paper, she read it aloud:

_Dear Team Illusion_

_I had a mystical treasure, but I may have dropped it down a hole. Can you go get it? It's at the bottom of The Beach Cave._

"Isn't that the place we were yesterday?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, with that disgusting thing?" Crymson asked.

"Eeyup, I'm sure we can take it." Evan said confidently.

"What's with you? Last time you didn't even try to fight it." Raven said.

"Well, I can attack now."

"I haven't taught you any moves though." Crymson said.

"I have a bukkit!" Evan said, pulling out a bukkit from his pocket.

"Didn't you leave that in our room?" Crymson asked.

"You walls can hold my love for bukkits." Evan said fiercely.

**[One Walk to the beach Cave Later]**

The group of six walked down the beach, having conversation about stuff. It was still empty after all. Yes, it was empty, and empty mazes are no fun, but they are fun when they have bukkits or sexy ladies in them, and since Crymson is a sexy lady, and Evan has a bukkit, it was fun! Of course these rules only apply to Evan, since he is the only one smart enough to see how amazing bukkits are. For the other five it was boring because there were no sexy men on the journey down. Well, Evan is pretty sexy, but they thought he was too old for them.

They finally got to the lowest floor, where the reaper stood. Of course, Ember, Sage, and Sunset were scared of it, they had never seen death like this before. So while they were frozen in fear, Evan, Raven, and Crymson looked at each other, nodded and began attacking.

Raven started with attract, immobilizing the reaper. Crymson then attacked with Night Slash. Evan quickly followed up with a hard strike to its face with his bukkit. Immediately after, Raven attacked with Arial Ace. The three continued their attacks, not leaving any opening for the reaper. Eventually, Evan slammed his bukkit downward on the reaper, smashing his head into the ground, shattering its skull.

"Ok girls, you can open your eyes now." Crymson said, looking in the direction of the younger girls. They had left.

There was a flash of green light from the reaper, it disappeared and turned into an unconscious person. He was extremely muscular, yet had quite a bit of fat, he had black hair and wore brown clothes.

Those creatures are people?" Raven asked.

"They're called reapers." Evan said.

"How do you know that?" Crymson asked.

"I might've climbed to the top of the tower, met an old enemy, then met Arceus. She told me that zoroark have to protect the death cycle from reapers and shit like that." Evan said. "Ah, my bukkit!" Evan picked up a bukkit that was next to the unconscious boy.

"Wait… Evan, did you send that letter?" Crymson asked.

"Yes, I wanted my bukkit!"

"Are you sure you didn't want to kill the reaper and protect the universe?" Crymson asked.

"No! I don't care about the universe, I just want my bukkit!"

"How did you even know there was a bukkit here?" Crymson asked.

"I felt it in my left nostril."

"Ok…"

"Should be help this guy out?" Raven asked.

"No, he's a slaking, he's lazy, heavy, and he's the strongest non legend." (Seriously, his stat total is 670) Crymson said. "Let's go find those girls."

Team Illusion walked outside to find the younger girls hugging in each in fear of what they just saw.

"I-is it gone?" Ember asked.

"Yes, and I got my bukkit!" Evan said.

**A/N Sorry if it's a little short, thought it'd be a good place to end. Anyway, a few more OCs will be introduced next chapter. Also, are there any smart viewers out there that love bukkits?**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week since Team Illusion fought the reaper. They had done a job every day in a nearby forest, that forest had a tribe of weak grass types in it to attack them, but it was no problem, even though Evan still lacked knowledge of any moves. Crymson woke up by sun streaming in, which was unusual because they were usual woken up by an exploud. Crymson decided to walk outside and see what was up. She found a note from team F.E.G. (Sunset's, Sage's, and Ember's team) saying that the guild was off every Friday the thirteenth and asking if Raven wanted to hang out with them later that week.

Crymson walked back inside to see that Raven had woken up. "What's up with no exploud?" Raven asked.

"The guild takes Friday the thirteenth off." Crymson explained.

"Sweet."

"Oh yeah, and Team F.E.G asked if you wanted to hang out with them later in the week after jobs.."

"Yeah, sure! They're nice."

"So yeah, what do you want to do now?"

"I dunno, play with Evan's bukkits?"

Evan suddenly appeared next to Raven and asked, "What'd you say about bukkits?"

Raven and Crymson laughed, then Crymson asked, "Do you guys maybe want to check out the town some more?"

"Sure, we can split our money into thirds and maybe go shopping." Raven suggested.

"Yeah, let's do that, after we all get dressed of course." Crymson added.

"I don't see why you guys don't just sleep in your clothes, it's much faster in the morning." Evan said.

"Yeah, but it's a lot less comfortable, I don't see how you can sleep in normal clothes." Crymson said.

**[One Clothes Changing Later, then One Walk To The Town Later, Then One… Look! A Bukkit!]**

Crymson, walked through the town's browsing some shops. Two people approached her, both male. One was a sceptile, and the other was a mightyena.

"Hello there zoroark, what's your name?" The mightyena asked, he looked slightly older than Evan.

"I'm Crymson, so what do you guys want?" Crymson said.

"Well, my name is Leon, and my friend here thinks you are extremely hot and would like to ask if you'd marry him." The mightyena said.

"What? Didn't you say that?" The sceptile said.

"Yes, Nick your right." Leon said.

"So you want to marry me? Don't you think that's a little rushed?" Crymson joked.

"Well yeah, but you are really hot and stuff." Leon said.

"Well, I don't get that often. I don't think I want to marry you right this second, but I guess I can hang out with you two for a little while if you want." Crymson suggested.

"Oh, yeah that sounds great.

**[Evan]**

"As you can see here, we have all the finest helmets at this store." A kecleon shop owner said to Evan. The shop was small and wooden, it sold a variety of helmets.

"I'll take that one." Evan said, pointing.

"Um, sir, that's our trash bukkit."

"Yeah, I want it."

**[Raven]**

"So young lady, with these bracelets we can power up certain moves." Raven was in a gym, asking a shop keeper about getting stronger.

"So any moves that I might know?" Raven asked.

"Well, I have Attract, Night Slash…"

"I'll take Attract, I use that move a lot."

"Ok, but miss, let me warn you…" The shop keeper closed his eyes.

"Ooh, what's this?" Raven said to herself, walking away.

"This powered up version of attract is very powerful and dangerous. Unlike the normal attract, it will make the target crazy with love for the first person they see, they will do many things they normaly wouldn't, and they won't be able to think about anything, including eating, sleeping, or using the bathroom. And they will not stop until they're given the rare qwertyuiop berry."

"Yeah yeah, I'll take it." Raven said, not hearing a word he said. She paid and took the bracelet and put it on. She left the gym.

**[Evan]**

"So as you can see here, we have…" Evan was at another shop, he wore a tower of upside down bukkits on his head.

"I'll take your trash bukkit." Evan requested.

**[Crymson]**

"So where are we going anyway?" Crymson asked.

"We have some friends, and we were thinking of doing a triple battle with you on our side." Nick said. "Here we are."

They were in a court, their three friends were a blaziken, manectric, and a nidoking. Crymson took one look at them and said, "You know, maybe we should do a five verses one, I bet I could beat you all."

**[Evan]**

"What do you mean you don't have any bukkits?" Evan was violently shaking a shop keeper who didn't have any bukktis.

"Guards!" The shop keeper yelled. Two guards appeared out of nowhere and started dragging Evan away, they were both escavilier.

"Hold on kid, we'll get you back to your home safely." One of them said.

**[Raven]**

Raven was walking back to the guild, when she saw a dark brown haired boy crying into a scarf.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I got murdered today, it sounds so weird to say, but everyone here is like that. This scarf is all I have left." He cried.

Raven kneeled down to his level. "Hey, you're not alone, a lot of people here miss what they left behind."

"Yeah, I guess, do you miss your family too?"

"My parents are dead, so I guess they're here somewhere, and I'm in a guild team with my brother; I don't miss my parents, but I do miss my friends, they were like family to me."

"Yeah, it was so fast, a bunch of people dressed in black came into my school and started kidnapping and murdering us."

Raven looked away, she knew that using a school for hostages was a plan her mafia had been about to do. So in a way, she felt responsible for his loss. Raven sat down next to him and put her arm around him. "Hey, it's ok, I'll find you a place to stay here, maybe even someday you can join the guild, come with me."

**[Crymson]**

Cryson dusted some dirt off her hands. She easily beat the five guys, and most of them took out each other when she played tricks using illusion.

"Wow, you good." Leon said.

"Yeah, I know." Crymson said. "I like you guys, maybe we can hang out some more some other day."

**[Back at the Crew Room]**

Crymson sat on her bed, exhausted from the battles she had that day, Evan sat on his bukkits' bed, tucking them in for the night.

"Hey Crymson! I found some guy who taught me an upgraded version of attract! Can I try it on you?" Raven asked.

"Preferable not." Crymson said.

"Ok, here I go!" Raven used attract on Crymson, hitting her directly.

**A/N Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviews, you're all great, and beautiful, and sexy, and um… bukkit-like! I just want to give you all big hugs! Anyone want one? *Opens arms* **


	7. Chapter 7

"Great Raven, now she's gonna be staring at you all night. I don't think it's generally a good idea to use attract on someone you're going to be near**." **Evan said, not noticing at all that Crymson was looking at him, Evan got up and started walking to his bed, then out of nowhere Crymson tackled Evan to the ground so his back was down, after that Crymson kissed Evan full on the lips. Of course, Evan didn't kiss back and pushed Crymson off right away.

"I love you, Evan!" Crymson said excitedly.

"Raven, what the hell were you thinking?" Evan asked.

"Well, I wasn't really thinking I guess…" Raven said.

"Raven, you are in so much…" Evan was interrupted by Crymson kissing him again.

Raven laughed. "Crymson, I don't see how anyone could love him like that. I mean smell him, he hasn't showered or bathed for a few years."

Crymson broke the kiss, "Why wouldn't anyone like him? Raven, I bet even you want to kiss his cute little face!"

Evan took the chance of Crymson not paying attention and pushed her off, he quickly stood up and ran to his bukkits, Crymson followed of course. Evan then hit her in the head with a bukkit, knocking her out. "Ugh, I'm so sorry Crymson."

"Baby, why'd you do that? Don't you love me? Now my head hurts!" Cryson said, still laying on the floor. Evan took off his belt and tied her hands to her feet so she couldn't move. "Oh, you're that kind of guy? That's still fun!"

"Isn't that a little cruel?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, it is, but she is seriously crazy." Evan said.

"Seriously though, you need to bathe. You know you haven't since we killed mom and dad two years ago."

"Nah, I don't like getting wet." Evan said.

"Hey Crymson, if I cut you loose will you give Evan a bath, he smells like shit."

"I think my baby smells great! But the idea of us bathing together is romantic!" Crymson said.

"I feel like she's smarter than a normal person affected by attract." Evan noticed.

"Yeah, she actually pays attention to other people, which makes things so much more hilarious! Anyway, I'm untying her, this is just cruel."

"Please don't." Evan said.

Raven still untied Crymson, who immediately attached herself to Evan. Raven laughed again.

"Think this will wear off by morning?" Evan asked.

"I don't know." Raven said.

"How about we go to bed now, the sooner we get this done, the better." Evan asked.

"Yeah, good idea. She'll probably sleep with you, you know." Raven said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to use the bathroom. Don't follow me Crymson!" Evan ordered.

"But I want to stay with you forever!" Crymson cried.

"Yes, it'll still be forever, I just want a little privacy when I use the bathroom."

"Fine." Crymson groaned. As soon as Evan went in the bathroom, Crymson started crying. Evan rolled his eyes and finished. When Evan got out, he saw that Raven had dress Crymson in her pajamas.

"Thanks Raven." Evan said.

"You're welcome."

Evan climbed in bed, of course Crymson followed and snuggled up against him, Evan rolled so his face was away from Crymson.

**[The Next Morning]**

Raven walked back to the gym she got the bracelet from. She quickly found the shop keeper. "Hey, how to I heal someone from my Attract again?" She asked.

"You used it on someone after I warned you?"

"Yes, it was just as a joke, and now my friend won't separate herself from my other friend's a face."

"Ah, I see. You need to feed whoever you used attract on a qwertyuiop (pronounced bee-atch) berry. Luckily, I heard there are a few at the market."

"Ok, thanks."

Raven walked to the market, where she found a berry seller. "Do you have qwertyuiop berries?" She asked.

"No, some hooded guy just bought them all."

"Damn…" Raven muttered.

Luckily, it wasn't hard to find a hooded guy, who of course was a reaper.

"Hey, can I have one of your qwertyuiop berries?" Raven asked.

"I'm trying to keep them from you." He said.

"Wow, you can talk, last reaper I met couldn't."

"Yes, some of us are smarter."

"Look, a distraction!" Raven said, pointing to a random lady. The reaper turned, and Raven hit it with Attract. The reaper dropped the berries and tackled the lady in a hug.

**[Back at the Guild]**

"Crymson, can you eat this for me?" Evan asked after receiving a berry.

"Only if you share it with me, sweetie." Crymson said, she was still hugging Evan.

Evan rolled his eyes, "Fine." Evan put the berry in his mouth and let Crymson take a bite out of. Immediately she came back to her senses and fell off the bed in surpise.

"Evan, what were we just doing?" Crymson asked.

"We were sharing a berry." Evan said.

"Why?"

"Well, Raven hit you with an upgraded version of Attract which made you fall in love with me. That berry was the cure and you'd only eat it if we shared it."

"Raven!" Crymson yelled. "What were you thinking?"

"Sorry, I just was joking around."

"We should punish her." Crymson suggested.

"How about she does today's mission alone?" Evan said.

"Yeah, that'll work."

"Ok, fine! I'll go do it!" Raven walked out, slamming the door.

"So, Evan, when I was crazy in love with you, what did I do?" Crymson asked.

"You hugged me, you kissed me, and that's about it."

"Oh…" Crymson sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing, I guess that was just my first kiss. Damn, Attract can really affect a person."

"Yeah, my first too."

"You're first? I avoided that stuff, but you?"

"Well, being a known mafia hitmen doesn't really help score ladies."

They both laughed.

"You know, it's pretty crappy that it was my first, I mean, I don't even remember it."

"Yeah, I hear you."

"You think maybe we could kiss one time? Just so I know at least one of them I chose to do." Crymson asked.

"I guess, but we're not together, right?"

"No, no! Of course not, we won't tell anyone!"

"Except the viewers…"

"Well, they probably enjoy this stuff, right?"

"Yeah, they probably would."

They both stood up, and slowly moved to each other's face. "No one, not even Raven." Crymson said.

"Not even Raven."

**A/N Well, there's that chapter, I'm not the best at that stuff so don't hate. Anyway, if any of you feel you have a suggestion for a little one chapter side adventure involving Team Illusion or maybe some other OCs, PM or review it. And seriously guys, please don't tell Raven, she'd probably use that as blackmail for a long time.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh of course, just send me on a mission alone, make me do all the work! God dammit! Why the hell can't these people save themselves! How do they even find the time to write a letter when they're trapped in a mystery dungeon being attacked?" Raven yelled to herself, angry about being sent on a mission alone, and also the fact that her letter said _I'm being attacked, please send help_. She was in heavy forest. She finally found a boy who looked about thirteen fighting a reaper. This reaper had a draconic face and black fire for eyes, it had six bony wings. The kid launched a flamethrower at the reaper, which went right through him.

Raven whistled. The reaper turned and looked at her. "Ah, so you are one of the zoroark?"

"Yes, bastard, my name is Raven, obviously the strongest. I'm only telling you because you look important." Raven taunted.

"I am important, I was once nearly the King of Unova, no, the world! That damn N kept getting in the way!"

"Yeah yeah, I don't need your life story. I'm just here to end you."

"End us?" The reaper said, six more reapers came out of the ground.

"Yes, end all of you."

"Wait Raven! I got this!" Raven heard Brandon from behind the reapers. (For those of you having trouble keeping up with characters, Brandon is the swampert from two chapters ago that Raven found being sad) Brandon tried to hit the lead reaper with a bukkit, but it phased through him. This did provide Raven with a distraction though, Raven uppercutted the lead reaper with Sucker Punch, launched it into the air, above the trees, where he dissolved into a gas from the sunlight and flew off. The other reapers ran away scared.

"Brandon, what were you doing here?" Raven asked, almost angry.

"Well, you looked like you needed help." He said.

"So I looked like I needed help when I entered the forest? Where you stalking me? And where did you get that bukkit?"

Out of nowhere, Evan slowly rose from inside the bukkit Brandon was holding, he jumped out. Raven and Brandon looked in the bukkit, confused of how he got there.

"You thief! Give me my bukkit!" Evan yelled.

"Relax bro, he just saved me from reapers with it." Raven explained.

Evan snatched the bukkit from Brandon's hands and looked at him. "I'm keeping my eyes on you." Evan said before slowly sinking into the ground like a cartoon character would.

"Seriously Brandon, thanks for saving me. You provided a good distraction." Raven said.

"All in a good day's work!" Brandon said. Raven kissed him on the cheek.

"You better get going now, I have to help this guy."

"Ok, see you later." Brandon said before walking off.

Raven approached the kid, he was blonde and wore regular orange shorts and a t shirt. He had growlithe ears and tail. He looked fourteen. Raven held her hand down to him. "Need a hand?" she asked. He took it and she helped him up.

"Thanks, my name's Myst, yours?" The growlithe said.

"I'm Raven." Raven said.

"You're pretty cute you know." Myst said, turning away a little.

"I know I am." Raven bragged.

"So… yeah… do you have a place I could stay here? Maybe a large bed you could share? I'm new."

"I know some homeless shelters, but all my crew's beds are full, and too small to share."

"Oh, ok…"

"Well, I guess I could probably convince my bro to sleep with his bukkits for a night. I'll find you an actually home tomorrow. It's probably time for bed soon anyway. Time goes slower in mystery dungeons after all. Missions take all day because of that."

"Really? Thanks!" Myst said, hugging Raven.

Raven pushed him off. "Hold on Romeo, we just met. Although, wait a few weeks and maybe I'll consider dating you."

**[Meanwhile]**

Crymson was walking through town, seeing if there was anything interesting. She went to her usual TM spot to see if anything new was there. After she finished, she saw a small teen looking around, seeming lost. Crymson looked at her for a second, she also looked at Crymson, but looked away. Crymson approached her.

"Hey, you lost?" Crymson asked kindly.

"Yeah, just died, I assume you know what mean." She said emotionless. She had brunette hair that fell to her back, covering one eye in the process. She had cold blue eyes that contrasted the rest of her face. She wore a black tank top underneath a white denim three-fourths jacket, dark blue skinny jeans, and black converse shoes. She also had eevee ears

"Yeah, I know, what's your name?"

"I'm Melody, you?"

"Crymson."

"Well, nice to meet you, Crymson."

"Nice to meet you too, see you around!"

"Yeah, same."

**[Meanwhile]**

"And this is another bukkit!" Evan was in his crew room, showing all his bukkits to…a reaper. The reaper had a bony bunny face, and pink fire for eyes, it also had to large bone ears.

"Oh! That's so nice! I love bukkits!" The reaper had a female voice.

"Yeah! They're so amazing! So what is your name, reaper?" Evan asked.

"My name is Jen, anyway, I gotta go. See you later, Bukkit Lord!" Jen said before flying out the balcony.

At that moment, Raven walked in with Myst.

"Who the hell is that?" Evan asked, completely forgetting about earlier.

"He's Myst, I rescued him and he needed a place to stay." Raven explained.

"So you're sleeping with him? That's a bit rushed." Evan said.

"Actually, we were hoping you would move all your bukkits to your bed today, we'll find Myst a place to stay tomorrow."

"Ugh, fine."

Crymson walked into the room holding a letter. "Guys, you will not guess what…" Crymson noticed Myst, "Who is that?"

"I rescued him on today's mission, he needed a place to stay for tonight." Raven explained.

"Ok, so guys. We've been invited to go on an expedition to some faraway secret place. We're allowed to bring six people, including ourselves. We can even bring non guild members, although they might not be extremely strong."

**A/N So the expedition is coming soon, in a few chapters. I can only count to four, so I have no idea what chapter this is. Anyway, since I don't want to show favoritism to OCs, I'll let you lovely viewers decide. Just review the three people you want to go, whoever has the most votes is in!**


	9. Chapter 9

"So who are you guys gonna choose?" Raven asked, the three were in the dark forest again.

"I don't know, it's a tough decision, we have quite a few friends here." Crymson said.

"I think we should take Jen. She likes bukkits." Evan suggested.

"Who's she?" Raven asked.

"She's an ace reaper." Evan said.

"What's an ace reaper?" Crymson asked.

"It's those reapers with fire eyes, they're much stronger." Evan explained.

"Ah, your friends with one of them?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, she's a fellow Bukkiteer." Evan said.

"What's a Bukkiteer?" Crymson asked.

"I can't tell you that."

They found a banette hybrid, they were looking for him, he was an outlaw. "You think you can beat me?" He taunted. Crymson snapped and a dark pulse formed, instantly knocking out the banette.

"You know, I think we should start preparing for the expedition, instead of just thinking about it." Crymson suggested.

"Yeah, I love last minute decisions!" Raven yelled.

**[At The Town]**

Team Illusion decided to go over to the town, see what they could buy or train for. There was some kind of craziness going on, there was a circle of people around the town square, most of them were shouting "Sundowner!" Over and over.

"Anybody else?" A taunting voice said from the center, it had a slight southern accent. Team Illusion decided to check it out, they slowly pushed their way through the crowd to see a man, about 22 in the center near some unconscious bodies. He was a giant, at seven and a half feet, extremely muscular. He was shirtless and wore a red skirt and brown boots. He was also bald and had red eyes, a magmortar hybrid. He looked at team illsusion. "You guys want to try? Sorry, I don't fight little girls."

"Fight me then." Evan taunted.

"Well, that's not a bad idea! What all you think?" Sundowner asked. The crowd cheered. "Let's do this!"

Evan shed his jacket and gloves, knowing that in this kind of fight it was more professional to go shirtless.

Sundowner attacked first, using flame charge. Evan wasn't there when Sundowner tried to hit, instead, Evan hit him in the back of the head with his bukkit.

"That all you got?" Evan taunted. Sundowner launched a flamethrower at Evan, when the fire subsided, Evan was gone again, he struck Sundowner again.

"Hey Crymson." Two guys came up to Crymson, it was Leon (Mightyena) and Nick (Sceptile)

"Hey guys, how are you?"

"We're good." Nick said.

"Isn't that your friend fighting Sundowner?" Leon asked.

"Yes, it is."

"Damn, that's the longest anyone's lasted so far." Leon said.

"Yeah, Evan's good. He doesn't even use moves, he just hits people with bukkits." Crymson explained.

"That's pretty cool, honestly."

The three kept talking about other things, meanwhile, Raven wondered off and found Brandon and Myst.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?" Raven asked.

"I'm good, do you think Evan will actually beat Sundowner?" Brandon asked.

"I don't know. Sundowner is really strong." Myst said.

Meanwhile, in the sidelines, Melody watched, she even smiled a little bit.

Back at the fight, Evan had still yet to be hit, and had landed many blows to Sundowner, who looked like he was ready to pass out. In a last attempt, Sundowner used lava plume, hitting everywhere around him. Evan appeared above him, landing a final blow with his bukkit. Sundowner fell on the ground, and the crowds picked Evan up and started carrying him around.

**[The Next Day]**

Evan woke up feeling like crap, he didn't remember what happened after he beat Sundowner, Raven felt the same way.

"Ugh, what happened last night?" Evan asked, looking at Crymson.

"You went to some party after Evan beat Sundowner and got really drunk." Crymson said, sounding a little angry.

"Did we do anything bad?" Raven asked.

"Well, the worst thing I saw you two do is make out with each other." Crymson said, chuckling a little. Evan and Raven both opened their eyes wide and looked at each other.

"Seriously? You're not kidding?" Evan asked.

"Nope, I'm not."

"I'm going to go puke now, then I'll bleach my mouth." Raven said, walking into the bathroom. Sounds of vomiting were heard after that.

"Ugh, Crymson, why did you have to tell us that?" Evan asked.

"Because it was pretty funny."

"Ugh, isn't the expedition today?" Evan asked.

"Yes, it is. We'll need to go inform the guild master of who we are taking right away."

"So who are we taking?" Evan asked.

"We're taking…"

**A/N Wow guys, you have a 3 way tie so far, not expecting that. Sadly, it's for second place, if it was for first it would be easy. Anyway, hope you guys vote some more! I'll post with the first expedition chapter in about 20-21 hours**


	10. Chapter 10

"We're taking Myst, Sunset, and Melody. Now hurry up and pull yourself together. We have a long trip today." Crymson said.

"Ugh, ok." Evan said, rolling out of bed.

"Oh yeah, you're in charge of finding Myst."

"Ok, can you throw me a bukkit?" Evan asked. Crymson through a bukkit, he put it on his head.

"Well, I feel better now! Off the find Myst." Evan said, exiting the room.

**[About twenty minutes later, Raven]**

Raven knocked on the door of Sunset, Sage, and Ember's room. Ember answered the door. "Oh, hey Raven, how are you? Aren't you going on an expedition today?"

"Yes, we are, and we would like to invite Sunset with us. Sorry it's not you." Raven said.

"Oh… well I'm glad at least one of our team gets to go!" I'll go get her.

**[Crymson]**

Crymson was able to locate Melody leaning against a wall in the town, her arms and legs crossed.

"Hey Crymson." Melody said calmly.

"Hey Melody, not sure if you were aware, but Team Illusion is going on an expedition. We'd like to invite you on it."

"Really? Thanks. Where are we going?"

"I'll look at the map when we meet up with the rest of the group."

**[Evan]**

"Yeah, Evan beat Sundowner with a bukkit yesterday!" Myst was explaining to a friend he made recently, he was a magby.

"What you say about bukkits?" Evan appeared next to them.

"Evan! Where did you come from?" Myst asked.

"Well, I came from my mother about twenty years ago in New York City, from there…" Evan started.

"We don't need to hear your life story." Myst said.

"Oh bukkits, well anyway, we'd like to invite you to come on our expedition."

"Me, really?"

"Yes. I think Raven wanted it."

"Raven? She wanted me to come with her?"

"Yeah. I'm just assuming you're her new boyfriend or something."

"I'm not."

"Well, I'm sure you want to be."

"Yeah, that's correct…"

"Go ahead and try, she's never had a boyfriend before. Just thought I'd let you know she is a killer though, if that changes your mind."

**[About an hour later]**

The whole group was packed and ready to go, they were at the front of a trail leading away from the town. Evan was reading a map.

"I can't figure out where to go on this map!" Evan said.

Crymson grabbed it and read it. "This is an X-ray of me, where did you get this? And when was this even taken?"

"I dunno, ask Jen." Evan said.

"Whatever, I have the real map." Crymson said, reading it for a little while. "Ok, so it looks like there are two paths that were here leading to towns about ten thousand years ago. I want to check these two towns for information about a mysterious mountain here, so I would like to split into two groups. Any group suggestions?"

"I want to be with Myst." Raven said, walking over towards and putting her arm around him.

"And I want to be with Evan, cause only a badass like him could beat Sundowner!" Sunset said, she wrapped her arms and legs around Evan's left leg.

"AH! Get it off!" Evan said, trying to shake Sunset off.

"Melody?" Crymson asked.

"I'll stick with Evan, don't want to get caught up in these lovebirds." Melody said.

"I guess I'm with you two then." Crymson said to Raven and Myst.

"So where are we meeting back up and how soon?" Evan asked Crymson.

"We'll meet up at the base of the mountain in six to eight days." Crymson said.

"Wow, long journey." Myst said.

"Yeah, well, I guess we'll see you then." Raven said, giving Evan a hug. After they finished, Evan held his arms out to Crymson, who accepted the hug. The two groups then separated.

**[Evan, Sunset, and Melody]**

The three had been traveling through a mystery dungeon for about an hour, it was a bright forest. Sunset easily took out the grass type tribe there with fire attacks, and Melody was also a great fighter. Evan… well he has bukkits. The sun was setting, probably because it's a mystery dungeon and time goes much faster in those. The group was on floor about forty.

"You girls think we should call it a day after this dungeon?" Evan asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired!" Sunset said.

"Sunset's right, it is getting late, I'm sure this dungeon will be over soon." Right as Melody said that, they walked through an exit into a non-dungeon swamp.

"Let's set up camp here. I have a few hammocks, tents were a bit too bulky." Evan said.

"Alright, as long as there are three. I'm not sleeping with either of you." Melody said.

"Yeah, there's three."

**[Raven, Myst, and Crymson]**

The three had quickly made it out of a forest, seeing that an ice cave lay before them. So they decided to quickly set up camp. They were in a small field with a lake. Myst made a fire with his flamethrower.

"Ok, guys, I'm going to bed, don't stay up too late." Crymson said, before laying down and quickly falling asleep.

Raven and Myst were left dangling their bare feet in the lake.

"Hey Raven." Myst said, slightly nervous.

"Yes?" Raven asked.

"Well, I've been meaning to tell you, I think you're really cute."

"You've already told me that. Tell me something new." Raven said, giving Myst a cute smile.

"Well, you're really nice, and really strong, and…"

"Where are you getting with this?"

"Well, you know, you're a girl and all…"

"No, I'm a guy. I just like cross-dressing."

"You are?"

"No, of course not, cutie, go on?"

"Well, you're a girl and all, and I'm a guy, and I was wondering if maybe you'd…"

"Be you're girlfriend?" Raven finished.

"We'll, yes…"

"Well, I've never had a boyfriend before. I guess I'll try being with you, see how it works out."

"So that's a yes?"

"Yes, it is."

Myst hugged Raven, who returned it. They seperated a bit, still in each other's' arms, and looked in each other's eyes.

"Would you mind it if I kissed you?" Myst asked.

"Hmm… well… I think I mind about as much as my brother thinks bukkits are bad." Raven said before locking lips with Myst.

They passionately kissed until they heard Evan yell "What'd you say about bukkits?" From a very far distance, they both fell in the water out of surprise.

**[Evan]**

"Evan, what were you just screaming about?" Sunset asked.

"I heard someone say bukkit."

"You must have imagined it." Sunset said shrugging.


	11. Chapter 11

Melody had decided to take a late night swim in the murky water, figuring she'd be alone, she didn't bother to put any swimsuit on.

"Hi Melody!" Evan popped out of the water next to Melody, who screamed and quickly crossed her arms.

"Evan, would you please leave?" Melody said, I hint of anger in her voice.

"Oh relax Melody, I'm the same way as you!"

"That makes it even worse." Melody sighed.

"Let's take a selfie!" Evan said, taking out a random silver smart phone with a bukkit logo on it and took a selfie with his arm around Melody. "Hashtag dipping with bae" Evan said, posting the picture.

"I'm not your bae, and where did you get a phone?" Melody asked.

"It's the bukkit phone of course, all the Bukkiteers get one."

"Are you taking selfies and skinny dipping without me?" Sunset jumped into the water with Evan and Melody, making a large splash. She popped her head out of the water. "It's been so long since I've been in a selfie, take one with me!"

"Ok!" Evan said, taking a selfie of him and Sunset. "Hashtag fire type making water hot."

"I don't think I'm making it that hot, my ability is flash fire." Sunset said.

"I was talking about you're hot bod." Evan said sweetly.

"Aw, thanks Evan." Sunset said, kissing him on the cheek. Evan took a selfie of this.

"Hashtag getting the ladies." Evan said.

"More like hashtag pedo, she's at least six years younger than you." Melody said.

"So are you a better choice?" Evan said, giving Melody a flirty look.

"I am eighteen, but I'd rather you not hit on me." Melody said.

"If he can't hit on you, can I hit you?" Sunset asked.

"What?"

Sunset used flame burst in the water, it exploded underwater, making it splash on Melody. Melody smiled a bit and rolled her eyes. She turned her back to them and used iron tail to slash Sunset.

**[Myst, Raven, and Crymson's group]**

Crymson woke up in the morning to find Myst and Raven sharing a hammock. "Um, guys?" She asked.

"What?" Raven rolled her head towards Crymson.

"Did I miss something?" Crymson said.

"Just the most awkward way to ask a girl out ever." Raven said.

"Oh, so you two are together?"

"Yes."

Crymson turned away, "I wish HE would ask me out already." She muttered.

"What?" Raven asked.

"Nothing." Crymson said, fake smiling.

"Ok, so should we head out now?" Myst asked.

"Yes, hope you guys packed some warmer clothes."

**[Evan's Group]**

The group had gotten out of the water and packed up.

"So Melody, was that more fun than you thought?" Sunset asked.

"Yes… it was, although, try to tell me next time you barge in on some private swimming." Melody said, smiling slightly.

"So Evan, what else can you do on your phone? I don't imagine we have good connection here." Sunset asked.

"Well, I can call a bukkit mobile to give us a ride." Evan said.

"You had a car, yet we went through that whole dungeon yesterday?" Melody asked.

"No, you're not Bukkiteers, you can't take the bukkit mobile."

"God dammit, well, let's hope this dungeon isn't another forty floors." Melody said.

"Uh, guys, this isn't even a mystery dungeon." Sunset noticed, stepping close to the trees. "Ahh!" Something dragged Sunset in. Two things quickly tied Evan and Melody from behind and blindfolded them, dragging them into the trees.

**[Crymson's Group]**

The three trekked into the cave, it was empty of any humans, and it wasn't a dungeon, it was just a long cave with a dark ceiling.

"Stop!" They heard three voices from the ceiling, two male, one female. Three figures dropped. The first was a girl, young looking at early twenties. She wore a crystal blue bikini and was completely covered in thick ice armor. She had long blue hair frozen in place. The second was a knight, it was impossible to know his age, he wore steel armor all over his body, and a grey helmet. Last was a man in his mid-forties, he only wore ripped brown pants and was extremely muscular.

"Who are you? What is your purpose here?" The knight asked.

"We have come on an expedition from the guild to explore the lost mountain. Now who are you?" Crymson asked, showing she was the best of the group with conversation skills.

"We are Registeel!"

"Regice!"

"And Regirock!" The three said, each stating their own name.

"No mortal should ever come here! No person as insignificant as you!" Registeel yelled.

"Wait, Registeel," Regice said, "These two are zoroark, they may be what we need."

"Aye, you are! You will help us, or you will die!" Registeel said.

"No Registeel, don't force them. Though, we would appreciate help." Regice asked kindly.

"What do you need?" Raven asked. "A girl as badass as me can handle anything."

"Regigigas hasn't been feeling himself lately, we think it was because of reapers hurt him." Regice said.

"Reapers? I'll kill those any day! Lead the way!" Raven said.

"Wait Raven. What did the reaper look like?" Crymson asked.

"It had a rapidash like head, and green fire for eyes." Regice explained.

"It's an Ace, might be hard. Let's give it a try!" Crymson said.

"Thank you, follow us." Regice said, leading the way up.

**[Evan]**

"Here they are, Xerneas." A deep male voice said. The group felt their blindfolds and bindings be ripped off by tentacles. They saw a middle aged women in front of them, she wore a dark blue dress and black boots, she had rainbow antlers.

"Ah, thank you." She said in a sweet voice. "Who are you three?"

"I'm part of team Illusion, and these two are guests on an expedition." Evan said.

"Ah, well, I sense kindness in your hearts, so will you do something for me?" Xerneas asked.

"DO something? WE don't have time, we're meeting up with the rest of our group in seven days at the base of a mountain!" Evan said.

"What do you need?" Melody sighed.

"My daughter, Shaymin has ran off, I want you to find her." Xerneas said.

"Is she hot?" Evan asked. Melody punched him in the head.

"We will help, now what direction did she go?" Melody asked.

"West, please bring herself back here safely." Xerneas said, eyeing Evan.

"I'm safe! Just ask my brother!" Evan said.

"You don't have a brother." Sunset said.

"Yeah I do! I killed him in a car crash though, that's the last time I try driving with my ear!"

**A/N Sorry for only one chapter yesterday, I got busy polishing my bukkits**


	12. Chapter 12

"Shaymin! Where are you?" Sunset yelled. They were walking through a thick part of the swamp, which was pretty much a jungle. Out of nowhere, blue fire shot at them, luckily, Sunset threw herself in the way and absorbed it with flash fire.

A figure dropped in front of them. She wore a cloak behind her as a cape and hood, it was black on the outside, red on the inside. She wore a large orange V on her chest which ended at her mid stomach, the inside of the V was yellow, while the outside she revealed. She wore red leggings and knee height black boots. She held a silver bo staff. She had two tan wings.

"You will not find Shaymin!" She yelled.

"We just want to return her to her mother, you sweet rose." Evan said.

"You cruel bastard!" The girl said, the V on her chest and her staff then glowed with white fire and she charged, Sunset absorbed the attack again.

"How are we cruel?" Sunset asked.

"I bet Xerneas never told what she does to her daughter." The girl said.

"Well, no she didn't should we know?" Sunset said.

"Well let me tell you, she tortured Shaymin for fun, all the way until she died, then Xerneas brought her back to life and did it all over again. All day every day she was tortured, she has the scars to prove it."

"Oh, that's horrible!" Sunset said.

"The worst part is, I can't even take her somewhere safe. That is the only thing I cannot achieve victory at." The girl said.

"Take us to her, we won't hurt her. We just want to help." Evan said.

"Thank you, you must not live in this jungle. People in this jungle cannot leave, except Shaymin and Xerneas. I'm Victini, but I prefer to keep that a secret and be called Wildfire." She said. "Let me show you Shaymin, she's in really bad shape."

The group followed Wildfire, Evan eyeing her tight pants. It was tough to navigate the jungle, but they eventually found a meadow in the middle. A girl about Raven's age lay on her side in the middle, crying.

"Shaymin, I brought some people here that can help you." Wildfire said. The girl got up. She wore a simple white sun dress that went to her mid-thigh, and she wore a pink flower in her green hair, which she wore in a high ponytail, she was barefoot. If you noticed only this, she would look very cute and good looking, but she looked horrific. Her dress was stained with blood, and she had many claw, burn, ice, and any other scars you could think of, she was missing her left eye, there was a trail of dried blood from the opening.

Sunset gasped when she saw her, but Evan and Melody knew this kind of sight too well. Wildfire walked over to Shaymin and said, "Shaymin, these people are going to take you somewhere safe. Will you go with them?"

Shaymin nodded, and slowly walked towards the group, dragging her feet along the ground as she walked.

"We'll get you someplace safe now, Shaymin." Evan said, he seemed much calmer than he usually would once he saw Shaymin.

"Can you call me Grace?" Shaymin asked, in a soft, scared voice.

"Of course." Evan said.

"Thank you, I want to be like Wildfire, able to blend in with people." Grace said.

"You're welcome, there's a town nearby, we'll get you fixed up there." Evan said.

"Thanks so much guys." Wildfire said, "May I come with you to the edge of the forest? I can't lose a battle, so I'll help you fight.

About twenty minutes of walking in, Melody started talking to Wildfire, she asked, "Why are you trapped here? You surely weren't born here."

"I was visiting when the barrier went up, I got trapped. Luckily, Shaymin…er… Grace isn't affect by the barrier."

They made it to the edge of the jungle, as soon as Wildfire touched the edge a barrier appeared.

"Thank you again for this, I hope someday I can get out and assist you. Goodbye Shaymin." Wildfire said, giver Shaymin a hug.

"I'm Grace now." Grace reminded.

"Yes, you are."

The group left Wildfire behind and kept walking, Grace waved back at Wildfire, tears in her one eye.

The group silently walked, they finally saw a town in the distance, it was made of what looked like red scales and clay.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY DOMAIN?" A person rose from the earth, he was a good eight feet tall. H was shirtless, revealing lots of muscle, his hands and feet were red claws, he wore a red robe on the lower part of his body, he had a large red tail and wore a red helmet. "I AM GROUDON! AND…" He looked at Grace, "YOU HAVE SHAYMIN, YOU MAY PASS!" He sunk back into the ground.

"Why are there so many legends around here?" Evan asked.

"Well, Kyogre and Groudon live with these townspeople, and Raquaza lives up on that mountain. Xerneas and the Four Golems came to Raquaza to settle a debate, but Groudon and Kyogre won't let them pass, so they just kind of hung around the area." Grace explained.

"Wow, Grace, I think we should take you to a doctor to get a little stitched up, you guys agree?" Evan asked his group.

Melody nodded, while Sunset exited said, "Let's go!"


	13. Chapter 13

"So here's Regigigas." Regice said, gesturing towards a chained up figure. He wore white stone, and had giant arms, he also wore a stone mask with seven eye holes. His stone leggings were covered in moss. His hands were chained to the ceiling.

"He told us to chain him up as soon as he started feeling strange." Regice explained.

"Help him, NOW!" Registeel yelled.

"Registeel, can you be a little calmer?" Regice asked.

"NEVER! What if we were attacked? I wouldn't need to be calm then!" Registeel argued.

"But we're not being attacked…" Regice muttered.

"Regirock, hit me!" Registeel shouted. Regirock lightly punched Registeel. "See? Now we're under attack!"

"Ok…" Regice turned to Team Illusion. "…You're zoroark, I think he's been possessed by a reaper, maybe you can just rip is out or something?"

"I guess I can try." Crymson said, noticing Raven and Myst were not paying attention at all. Crymson walked over to Regigigas and punched him in the chest, her hand went through, she then grabbed something inside and ripped it out, it was a green eyed ace reaper.

"Well that was easy, you can try a little harder next time." Crymson said.

"You fiend, why do you try to stop our plan?" He said.

"Because you're causing permanent to death to people for no reason." Crymson said.

"I have a reason, this world is just full of blind people like you. When you learn the true meaning of life you become a reaper, and we wish to destroy anyone who does not see it." The reaper said.

"What is the meaning of life then?"

"Um… I dunno, that's just what they told us on the slide show. Anyway now I will kill you!"

"Raven! Get over here and help me out!" Crymson called, Raven (As usual) was paying absolutely no attention to the situation.

"Since when was there a reaper here?" She asked.

"God, just help me fight it."

"You could be a little nicer."

"Help me fight it, or I will punish you severely when we're done."

"Pfft, you're not my mom. I don't need parents."

"God! Fine! Reaper…"

"My name is Vergil." The reaper said.

"Ok, Vergil, would you do me a favor and attack Raven?"

"With pleasure." Vergil said, lunging at Raven, who skillfully dodged and launched payback at him. "Damn, I'm no fighter, I'm much better like this!" Vergil possessed Regirock by diving into his chest.

"We can't win if he keep possessing people!" Crymson said.

"Regice, Registeel, leave this room with me, we will seal it. Vergil made a terrible mistake, he cannot get out once he's in someone, we will trap Regirock in here." Regigigas command. Everyone quickly fled the room, luckily, Regirock is very slow, and all six were able to get out and seal the room using ice and steel.

"We lost Regirock for now, but thank you guys." Regice said.

"Yes, it is a loss, but we will manage." Regigigas said. "Thank you.

"Why are you all out here anyway? This doesn't seem like you're natural habitat." Myst asked.

"We came to see Rayquaza, but Kyogre will not let us pass to see him." Regigigas said.

"YEAH! What a bitch, that Kyogre!" Registeel said.

"Steely, calm down." Regice said.

"Why won't Kyogre let you pass?" Crymson asked.

"Says we don't have a good enough reason. Says we just want to bring reapers in." Regigigas said.

"Well, we want to go to that mountain, think Kyogre would let us through?" Raven suggested.

"She may, she may trust zoroark. Please, if she lets you through, please talk to Rayquaza about Xerneas. She has taken things to far!" Registeel said.

"What has she done?" Raven asked.

"She interrupted the death cycle by bringing things back to life, duplicating a person every time. This created a rift of souls and created reapers. We came to Rayquaza to try to stop her, but she also came to spread a false story of how we created reapers." Regice explained.

"Well, it might be a little hard to get past Kyogre then, any pokèmon that are allowed through?" Crymson asked.

"Ah, yes, you're right, Illusion. Water types are allowed through. Not sure what to do with growlithe boy over here though." Regigigas said.

"Hostage?" Myst suggested.

"Yes, that might work, you could say he tried to attack you on the way back." Regice said.

"Well let's try it!" Raven said.

The group started off, tying up Myst and took fake identities as Vaporeon. They walked out of the ice cave to find a huge lake. Immediately a women appeared in front of them. She had long white hair, she wore a long sleeved top that went past her hands, it was blue with red designs. She also wore a blue bikini bottom. She looked at them for a second, and asked, "What's with the growlithe?"

"He attacked us, we figured he must've been sent by someone, so we want to take him in." Crymson said.

"Ah, I see, you may pass." Kyogre said, disappearing and opening a path down into the lake. The three walked down it and into a blue scaled underwater dome.

**A/N Well, I think it's obvious of which of the two groups is more interesting *cough* Evan's *cough* so please don't hate for the obviously boring chapter**


	14. Chapter 14

"Well, this looks like the doctor, you should go in, Grace." Evan said, still showing his brotherly side to Grace.

"Can you come with me? I'm scared." Grace asked, pulling on Evan's hand, like a younger sister or daughter would.

"Of course, Grace." Evan turned to Sunset and Melody. "Can you two find a place to stay?"

"Of course!" Sunset said.

Evan and Grace walked into the doctor, inside they found a waiting room, where an audino hybrid quickly saw Grace's horrible condition.

"Oh my, what happened to her? We need immediate medical attention now!" The audino said. They were quickly led through the pure white hallways and into a room, it had a patient bed, a table, some scales, and a chair. A lucario hybrid wearing a lab coat quickly walked in.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"R-reapers, they attacked me. He saved my life!" Grace said, making up a pretty good lie.

"Ah, a zoroark, you might be able to save us all." The doctor said. "Now, we're going to get you stitched and cleaned up."

"What about my eye?" Grace asked.

"We can get you a glass one, but you won't ever get a real one. I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"Good, now where are you hurt?"

"Everywhere you can think of." Grace said.

"Ah, guess we'll get a female doctor here then. You're friend here can leave too."

"No, I want him to stay here." Grace insisted.

"No, we want him to leave."

"I don't want to be here without him."

"Guess we have to kill him too then." The lucario quickly launched an aura sphere at Evan, knocking him out.

Evan woke up hanging upside down, he was in a dark room that looked like it came straight from a horror scene. Skinned bodies hung from the ceiling, and a bloody butcher table was in front up him. Evan cut himself loose easily with shadow claw. He made a loud thud when he hit the ground.

"He's down!" He saw a very large man come near him, he was a drapion, and held a huge knife.

"I thought we weren't supposed to kill in this world!" Evan yelled.

"Giratina wants us too." He grunted. He slashed at Evan, but Evan had had much skill with these kinds of people, he took the knife and threw it aside, quickly knocking him out with a bukkit.

Evan heard clapping, it was the lucario from earlier, he was now covered in blood. "Well done, you didn't kill."

"Why? I thought you wanted to help the wounded!" Evan yelled.

"No, we just use a hospital as an excuse to draw people in, then we harvest their bodies and eat them, just as Giratina would want."

"You're a monster!"

"Is that the best you can throw at me?"

"Where is Grace?"

"We threw her in the back room after we had a little fun with her."

"Oh what, cutting up fun?"

"No, a different kind of fun. She didn't enjoy it, but I'm sure if she were older…"

Evan's eyes narrowed after he realized what he did to Grace, "You sick bastard!" Evan charged at him and pinned him to the ground, he then took a bukkit and smashed it into his face. He continued smashing until he was no longer recognizable as human or pokèmon, until he was just blood and smashed bones.

Evan heard some panting from a corner, he saw Grace huddled under a table, she saw the whole thing. Evan walked over to her, but she only backed further under.

"Y-you killed him." Grace said.

"Yes, I know. I shouldn't have, I just lost my temper, I hate sick people like this."

"Can we leave this place?" Grace asked.

"Yes. I'll try to fix you up myself."

"Oh my god!" The audino from earlier opened a door and saw the mess, she had no idea. "What is this?"

"That lucario was killing patients and eating them, he said it was for Giratina." Evan explained.

"Oh my. I'm so sorry, both of you. Here, I'll heal you're girl up." The audino suggested.

"May I stay with her?" Evan asked.

"Of course."

Grace got out from under the table and hugged Evan tightly, crying into his jacket a little. After that, they all went upstairs into a real operating room.

"Can you guys wait a minute? I promise it won't be too long." Audino said, she left the room.

"Evan, are there lots of people like that?" Grace asked.

"Grace, listen…" Evan put his hand on her shoulder. "I know you've been through a lot, I'm sorry you had to see that, I really am. Sick bastards like that…"

"And my mother." Grace interrupted.

"Yes, and you're mother. I don't think there is that many people out there like them."

"You won't ever be like that right?"

"Of course not, I'm here to protect you until you can handle yourself."

"I want to stay with you forever though. You're so strong and nice!"

Evan remembered how many people he killed in his past life, even his own parents.

"Can I ask you something, Grace?" Evan asked.

"Of course!"

"If you could, would you have killed you're mom?"

"Oh, please don't be mad! I would have, she was just so horrible!"

"I'm not mad, my parents used to abuse me and my sister too, and we killed them."

After about two hours, Grace was finally healed, she was stitched up and even had a glass eye, her infected wounds were treated. They walked outside to find Melody and Sunset.

"What took you guys so long? You were in there for like six hours!" Sunset said.

"There was some evil Giratina worshipping cannibal." Evan said.

"Really?" Sunset asked.

"Yeah, he was really scary." Grace said.

The group walked to a motel, by then the sun was easily down. The room had two beds.

"Evan, do you mind if I sleep with you? That guy was really scary, and I…" Grace started crying.

"Of course you can. I think I understand how you must feel after going through all that."

"Evan, do you think there will be more of those people?" Grace asked, scared.

"Yes, there will be, sounds like this Giratina is making people believe that is right."

"You'll… protect me, right?" Grace asked, still scared.

"Of course I will." Evan said, Grace hugged him tightly.


	15. Chapter 15

"Wow, this place is amazing." Raven said, as she, Crymson Myst entered the city, it was in a bubble of air underwater, and it had a blue glow lighting the whole place up.

"Think it's safe to go out of your illusion now?" Myst asked.

"Yes, it should be." Crymson said, she and Raven went back to normal.

"So should we look around, or just keep heading to the mountain?" Myst asked.

"I think we should try to learn a little more about Rayquaza, if we're going to meet him at that mountain." Crymson suggested.

"Sure." Raven said.

A middle aged kingler hybrid man approached Raven. "You! You killed me!" He yelled.

Raven looked at him for a second, then said "I'm sure you're right, I just don't remember you. Were you some opposing gang or something?"

"No! I was a hostage! You shot me because my son wouldn't come pick me up!" The man yelled.

"Oh, I see now. Yeah, sorry about that, part of the job." Raven said cooly.

"Well at least you're dead, you little bitch."

"Excuse me? You don't call me bitch!" Raven said.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I'll kill you again!" Raven threatened.

"Raven, calm down!" Myst said.

"Ugh, fine, but I had better not see you again!" Raven said to the man, who walked off.

"Raven, I've always wondered, what was your life like back then?" Crymson asked.

"You want me to explain, sure, just find me a good place to sit down." Raven requested.

"Sure, we'll probably be staying here a few days, we are very ahead of schedule, let's go find a hotel or something." Myst said.

The three found a pretty cheap motel, it pretty much just had two beds and a bathroom. Raven and Myst sat on the back of one bed while Crymson started at the front with her legs crossed. Myst put an arm around Raven.

"So do you really want me to explain the whole thing?" Raven asked.

"Yes, you're my teammate after all." Crymson said.

"And you're my girlfriend.

"We've only been dating for less than a day." Raven reminded him."

"Well, yes, I'd still like to know." Myst said.

"Ok, but Myst, just don't go around telling everyone what I did when we break up."

"When?" Myst asked worried.

"Come on Myst, you must know that relationships never last." Crymson explained.

"Well, yeah, but I hoped that we would…"

"Don't hope for us to last together, it won't happen." Raven said rudely.

"Oh…ok…"

"Can you tell us about your past now?" Crymson asked.

"Alright, so I'll start out when I was just a kid, pretty much, even before I even got into kindergarten both my parents abused me and Evan. They beat us, spanked us, hell they even cut us with knives a few times. Now naturally, that doesn't make a kid very happy, so my first day of Kindergarten, I got in a fight with two boys."

"Did you win?" Myst asked.

"Yes, I broke their arms, legs, and a few ribs. As you can imagine, people feared me, so I never had any friends. That did make me mad as well, so about once or twice a month I'd beat up some other kids. Naturally I got suspended a lot and missed a lot of days so I had to repeat fifth grade."

"Geez Myst, didn't know you were so rough." Crymson said.

"Yeah, I am. So my parents were pissed that I had to repeat fifth grade. They took it way to far that night, my dad got a whip and started to whip me. After a few whips, Evan rushed in and stabbed my father in the chest with a large kitchen knife. My mom actually had a gun, she was about to shoot Evan, but I grabbed it from her hand and shot her. That was my first kill."

"Did that scare you?" Myst asked.

"No, it felt great. You know how people will almost always treasure their first kiss or first boyfriend and stuff like that, that kill was like those for me."

"Raven you are crazy, if you had kept killing in this world, I would have turned you in for that." Crymson said.

"Yeah, that would have been a good idea. Anyway, after that me and Evan were homeless orphans, we knew none of our relatives would help us. So just kind of wandered around New York. Eventually the Mafia took us in."

"You were eleven at the time? I wasn't aware they accepted people that young." Myst questioned.

"It's not what you think. They don't only except the best, they accept the helpless and turn them into what they are. They were like my family for two years, then me and Evan were killed in a gun fight."

"You said you killed lots of people, how did you do that? I could never kill anyone." Crymson asked.

"It's something you're born with, just whether or not you show or feel remorse for what you've done. Any other questions?"

"Yes, I saw you drinking at that party, even though you are obviously underage. How long have you been drinking?" Crymson asked.

"I've been drinking since I was eleven."

"God, Raven. You are so irresponsible. How could you start drinking and then kill people, what kinds of person are you?" Crymson said, obviously getting mad over this.

"Calm down Crymson, that's enough for today. Let's get to bed. I'm tired." Raven said, yawning.

"So, are you sleeping with me, Raven?" Myst asked.

"No, we're not that close yet." Raven said.

"But we slept together last night…"

"That's kinda an exited first night being together thing. I'd rather sleep with Crymson." Raven said.

"Well, ok, lets get ready for bed then." Myst said.


	16. Chapter 16

Grace clung to Evan, trying to sleep. She was still extremely traumatized by what was done to her and what she saw earlier. "Evan, I can't sleep." She said, waking Evan up.

"Still scared after those things? Evan asked.

"Yes, and, I heard someone talking about Giratina outside, while you were asleep, he sounded scared." Grace said.

Evan got up. "Stay here, I don't want you seeing any more of this."

Grace nodded, and Evan walked to the open window, someone grabbed him on the shoulder from behind, Evan turned and faced Melody, who was already changed out of pajamas. "I figured you might want some help, and Sunset and Grace are too young for these kinds of people." She said.

"Well, I don't need help, but how could I decline to someone as attractive as you?" Evan flirted.

Melody rolled her eye not covered by hair and chuckled a bit. "Let's go."

Melody and Evan jumped out the window in an alley. Evan recognized the drapion from before, he was pinned against the wall by a seven foot tall young man. He had messy white hair, with bloodstains in it, his eyes were blood red. He wore a golden horned crown, and his skin was grey and decaying. He wore a long sleeved red half vest, it was high enough to show that golden ribs pierced through his skin. He hands were like shadows with huge red claws at the end. He wore a spiked golden belt and a dark red robe on his lower half. He had six demented and shadowy tentacles coming out of his back, red spikes were at the end of each one.

"So you were discovered?" The dark figure asked the drapion.

"Yes Giratina! Please, don't kill me!" The drapion begged.

"Well, I normally wouldn't, but you see, tonight I require a meal from this city, and you can't provide me with one, so you will be it." Giratina said, before the drapion could react, Giratina thrust his tentacles into his chest and ripped it open, Giratina then fed on his still beating heart. "You two wish to be my meal too?" Giratina said after he was done, he didn't even look at them.

"No, but we would like to stop your savagery!" Melody said.

"Stop me?" Giratina laughed manically. "I've never had people say that, people usually flee in fear!"

"We're not afraid of you!" Melody said.

Giratina turned into dark mist, then reappeared right in Melody's face. "What are you afraid of then? Death? Failure? Me in a thong?"

Melody gave a disgusted face at the thought.

"And you!" Giratina said, going towards Evan. "Are you afraid of me? Can I eat your heart out?"

"You should be afraid of me, I can easily defeat someone like you." Evan said.

"You can't beat me! Unless you're some legend or a god of something as useless like bukkits." Giratina laughed.

"You never call bukkits useless!" Evan yelled taking a bukkit out of his pants, he smashed it into Giratina's face.

"Oh, so you won't to play like that? Let's all have some fun then!" Giratina said, before using Shadow force to disappear.

"Evan, his strongest attacks can't hurt me since he's a ghost type, let me protect you." Melody said.

Giratina charged out of some mist, but Melody stopped him and countered with by biting him with bite. Giratina flinched allowing Evan to hit him with a bukkit.

Giratina warped up to a roof. "Well surely I cannot beat the might Bukkit Lord and his girldriend!"

"I'm not his girlfriend." Melody said.

"Not yet." Evan said, grinning.

Giratina laughed, "You two are hilarious! We should hang out, you come to my place, bring a few more women, we play spin the bottle and stuff like that!"

"No." Melody said sternly.

"I wouldn't mind doing that." Evan said, Melody punched him hard in the face.

Giratina laughed some more, he then warped off.

Evan and Melody went back to their room to find Sunset and Grace talking.

"So what happened out there?" Sunset asked.

"We met Giratina." Evan answered.

"Cool, can you invite me next time?" Sunset asked.

"You're a bit young for the stuff that he does." Melody said.

"I was killed by a pack of wolves eating me alive, I think I can handle it." Sunset said.

"We need you to stay with Grace though, safety in numbers after all." Melody said.

"Maybe you can do that, Melody?" Sunset suggested.

"No, I want to deal with Giratina myself, I hate people like that."

"Can Evan stay with Grace then?" Sunset asked.

"No, we is actually a very good fighter, we need him and his bukkits."

"Oh all right, I'm going to bed now, goodnight." Sunset said angrily.


	17. Chapter 17

It was day, sunlight shone beautifully through the water. Myst and Raven were sitting on one of the blue beds in their room, the room was beach had dark blue walls and sapphire for the floor. Crymson was bathing at the moment.

"So, Myst, you're not scared of me after I told you all that last night?" Raven asked.

"Of course not, I used to be part of an evil group called team flare myself, except I was a pokèmon, I escaped by burning my trainer to dust." Myst said.

"Ah, another killer in the group, Crymson will be so happy." Both them laughed. "Yeah, I don't think Crymson really knew me and Evan were killers when she joined us, but I guess we're stuck together now."

"Who's stuck together?" Crymson had walked out of the bathroom, her hair still slightly wet, she was wearing her normal clothes.

"You're stuck with Raven and Evan, even though they're killers." Myst said.

"They haven't killed anyone here though, I believe they've changed and are happy with it." Crymson explained.

"Yeah, that's correct. So Crymson, what should we do today?" Raven asked.

"I think we should head over to that mountain we're supposed to meet Evan, Sunset, and Melody at, I mean, they probably got to the town early too, and might head out early to the mountain." Crymson explained.

"Crymson, you just don't know Evan like I do, he'll probably arrive two days late anyway, he'll probably be at the town getting rejected be girls for a while." Raven said.

"Ah, I still think we should leave soon though." Crymson said.

"Why?" Myst asked.

"We snuck in here illegally, Kyogre will remember she didn't let two zoroark in, we could be thrown in jail." Crymson explained.

"You're right, Crymson, let's stock up on some food, then leave." Raven said.

The three packed up their stuff and quickly left the hotel, Myst and Raven were obviously scared of being found. Outside blue light still covered the sapphire city, the city itself shone too, with its sapphire brick streets and sapphire buildings. Several wooden stands selling stuff crowded the area, and there were lots of water type pokèmon. Although, out of nowhere dark mist appeared in the middle of the streets, everyone except Team Illusion and a mysterious black tailed hybrid stayed.

"It's feeding day!" Giratina appeared out of the mist, he eyed the four still in the streets. "Four volunteers? That's a lot!" He looked at the fourth person, "Mew? How did you get all black?" Giratina laughed.

Mew stayed silent, but launched Draco Meteor at Giratina. He was careful not to hit anyone else.

"You're nice, guess with Mew here I'll just skip a day." Giratina said, brushing some dust off himself, before disappearing in mist some more. The Mew chuckled and started to walk off.

"Wait!" Myst ran after The Mew. The Mew turned his head. He had messy black hair, a black leather jacket, black combat boots and red eyes. He had the tail and ears of Mew, but black. "Who are you?" Myst asked.

"Shadow." The Mew said.

"You heading to see Rayquaza?"

"Yes"

"Want to come with us?"

"I work alone." Shadow said, before teleporting off.

"That was weird." Myst said to the girls.

"Yeah, I think we'll see more of him soon, since we are heading to Rayquaza. Think we can beat him there?" Crymson asked.

"Can't he just teleport there?" Raven questioned.

"No, you can only teleport to places you know, he'd be on foot." Crymson explained.

"Oh, so, shall we go then?" Raven asked.

"Wait…" Crymson said, she heard someone running in the distance, she saw Sundowner running towards them.

"Sundowner, what are you doing here?" Raven asked.

"I want, to challenge Evan to a rematch." He panted.

"Evan's not here, he's over at the Ruby City." Crymson said.

"Oh… when do you think you will see him?" Sundowner asked.

"When we meet him at Rayquaza's mountain." Crymson said.

"Could I come with you?"

The three looked at each other. "Give us a minute." Crymson said.

"Guys, he's a really strong fighter, I say we bring him." Raven said.

"Isn't he kind of annoying though." Crymson asked.

"What do you think Myst?" Raven asked.

"I agree with Raven, I've never met the guy, but he could help, especially if we come across Giratina again."

"Ok then…" Crymson turned to Sundowner, who was looking nervous, "You can come until we meet Evan, and you can do you're rematch."

"Thank you!" Sundowner said. "Can I meet Rayquaza too?"

"Sure…" Crymson said, not excited about the idea.

"How did you get here, Sundowner? Kyogre doesn't let people through." Raven asked.

"She let me through."

"Why?" Raven asked.

"I beat her in a battle." Sundowner said.

Everyone except Raven jaw dropped open.

"What?" Raven asked.

"It's very hard for a non-legend to beat a legend, near impossible. Sundowner beat his weakness too, that's just, wow." Myst said.

"So, are we heading out or what?" Sundowner asked.

"Yeah, we can leave now. Lead the way Sundowner, you deserve it." Myst said.


	18. Chapter 18

Sunset and Melody lay on their backs on their bed. Grace was in the bathroom taking a bath, and Evan, well Evan does what Evan does. Melody was dressed in a dark blue pajama set with white polka dots, while Sunset was dress in fluffy orange pajama bottoms and a red tank top.

"So… How are you?" Sunset asked.

"Bored, you?" Melody responded.

"Yeah, same."

"Why do you and Grace always take so long to get ready in the morning?

"Hey! I need to get nice and clean and any burn marks off! Being a fire type makes you get some ash and crap like that on your body."

"Geez, remind me not to evolve into flareon."

"Why not? You can shoot freaking fire out of your hands, it's awesome!" Sunset said.

"True, I still really don't what I want to evolve into."

"Oh, ok."

"So… You died by wolves, right? What got you into that situation, not a very common thing if I'm correct?"

"Oh, I was camping with some friends, well they used to friends. They used me as bait when some wolves showed up. How you'd die Melody?"

"I don't like talking about it."

"Oh, understandable."

"Yeah, just so you know, I'm mostly on this trip for Evan and Crymson, not you."

"So you would tell Evan how you died?"

"Maybe."

Grace walked out of the bathroom, wearing her normal white dress, her hair was untied from her normal ponytail and hung to her mid back. She looked around for a second then asked "Where's Evan?"

"He said he sensed someone dreaming about bukkits." Melody said.

**[Meanwhile]**

A woman in her late twenties was sleeping in a medium sized white bed, the room was ruby with a window. The woman started to wake up, sitting up, she then saw Evan creepily standing next to her bed, giving a creepy smile. She immediately screamed "Get away!"

"But you were dreaming about bukkits though."

**[A Few Minutes Later]**

Evan walked into the motel room, he was covered in bruises and cuts. Grace immediately embraced him and asked worriedly, "Evan, what happened?"

"I don't know, I sensed someone dreaming about bukkits, and when I went to see her, she beat me up." Evan explained. Evan turned to Melody who was laying on a bed, still in her pajamas. "When are we leaving?"

"When I finish my bath, which I'll take when Sunset finishes hers." Melody said.

"God, why do you girls take so long to get ready? Just be like me and don't bathe or change clothes or anything." Evan complained.

"That's pretty disgusting, honestly." Melody said.

"Well, whatever. Me and Grace are going shoopin', just meet us at the front of the motel when you and Sunset are ready." Evan said.

"Shoopin'?" Melody questioned.

"Isn't that how girls say shopping?" Evan asked.

"No, we just say shopping."

"Whatever, just meet us back here in a few."

Evan and Grace left, they walked down the stone streets, with the ruby building glistening. Evan or Grace didn't buy anything, mostly because there were no bukkits and Grace didn't want or need anything. The stores, which wore wooden stands on the street, sold a large variety of things, including berries, clothing, cleaning supplies, and just about everything you would expect. They even sold meat, which Evan questioned, but the shopkeeper explained that meat grows on trees here, so there was no cannibalism. In about half an hour, Grace and Evan met up with the rest of their group and walked out the back of the town, which was a large desert.

"Really? A desert? This is going to be rough." Sunset said.

"Yeah, it looks like a mystery dungeon too, this is going to suck bad." Evan said, before the whole group proceeded into the dungeon.

**[Sundowner, Raven, Crymson and Myst]**

After going through an air tunnel, the group was in a forest mystery dungeon, the trees were thick and little sun shone through. There was a grass type tribe in the forest, but Sundowner made quick work of all of them with flame burst, his fire was now white.

"Sundowner, how did you get your fire white? It looks really powerful!" Myst asked.

"I learned to focus all my body heat into attacks, it's impossible for non-fire types to do since their heat doesn't come back as quickly." Sundowner explained.

"Cool!" Myst said.

"Wait, guys, do you hear crying?" Crymson asked, notice faint crying from a different room of the forest. The group quickly ran to see who it was. It was a girl laying curled up in a ball, she looked about seventeen. She had back length aqua hair, and Vaporeon ears and tail. She wore simple brown loincloths over her chest and hips, and green, black and brown war paints could be seen on her back, legs and arms, like all tribe members.

"What's wrong, little lady?" Sundowner asked. The girl kept crying.

"Cadence, it's all right, I'm…" Another girl the same age as the Vaporeon came out of the forest. She had shoulder length orange hair, flareon ears and tail, and also wore loincloths and war paints. She looked at Raven with a look that would make Sundowner cry, if we was paying attention to her. "You! Raven!" She growled.

"Emily, long time no see." Raven said.

"I'll kill you!" The flareon, known as Emily said, before launching Flame Charge at Raven, who knocked her away with Dark Pulse.

"Woah, Emily, why are you attacking Raven?" Myst questioned, half angry.

"That bitch killed me just because I'm not exactly like her!" Emily shouted.

"What? I didn't kill you because of that, I hated you because you were bi, I killed you because we didn't have room for more hostages." Raven explained.

"You are still a sadistic, murderous, bitch!" Emily yelled, before launching a flamethrower, with Myst got in the way of and absorbed.

"Look, I'm sorry Emily, but look, I'm dead too now." Raven said. "Either ways, I'm no killer anymore, I've changed."

"Why should I believe you?" Emily snarled.

"If you don't trust her, trust me." Crymson said, "She has changed, she hasn't killed a single person here. She just wants to help people now."

"Really?" Emily Sighed, "I guess I judged a bit quickly, but you were such a bitch back then." She turned to Cadence, who had stood up.

"You evolved too?" Cadence asked, "Even though you knew you would get banished if you weren't leafeon?"

"Yes Cadence, I got banished to stay with you." Emily said.

"Thanks sis." Cadence said, giving Emily a hug.

"Ok, enough with revenge and emotion, can we get going to Rayquaza already?" Raven asked, annoyed.

"Raven, you owe it to me to take us somewhere safe." Emily said.

"I don't owe you anything."

"Raven! Just do what she wants, you should be happy she forgives you, if I ever met my killer then I would never forgive him!" Crymson said angrily.

"Alright, but we can't exactly go back to the town, you can only go forwards in a mystery dungeon." Raven said.

"Then take us to see Rayquaza with you." Emily insisted.

"No."

"You can come with us, Raven owes it to you." Crymson said. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, now what are all your names?" Emily asked.

"I'm Sundowner, the strongest hybrid alive!" Sundowner said.

"I go be Myst."

"I'm Crymson. So, shall we head on before more of your tribe comes?"

"Yes please." Emily said.

**A/N The Flying Fish (Guest Reviewer) Asked if OCs are allowed to join Team Illusion. They are allowed to, but only if you can think of some way your OC can impress the team (Mostly Crymson)**


	19. Chapter 19

The desert turned into a canyon as Evan's group walked in, making a maze.

"God, a desert of all places. These are so boring and hot." Melody complained.

"If you're hot, you could take off some clothes." Evan suggested.

"No." Melody stated

"I can understand hot, but why boring?" Sunset asked.

"No tribe is dumb enough to settle in a mystery dungeon desert, so we will probably be the only ones here, unless someone randomly falls out of the sky…" Melody said.

As soon as Melody finished, a young women fell from the sky and landed on her back in front of Evan, Evan then tripped on her and face planted into her chest. The girl looked a little older than Evan, and had long yellow hair. She wore a brown t shirt with a taco on it, tan pants, and brown sandals. She had a pink spike on her chest which, luckily, was phasing through Evan's face due to him being a dark type. She was a gardevoir.

"Evan, are you ok?" Grace asked, worried.

"I'm very good, I'm enjoying myself right now." Evan responded which was slightly muffled.

"Ew! Get off!" The gardevoir said, standing up and shoving Evan away in the process.

"Aw, but I felt us bonding already." Evan said. The gardevoir grabbed both his shoulders and kneeded him multiple times before throwing him on the ground.

"Are you still good, Evan?" Grace asked.

"Nope, I'm in much pain, and I don't think there will be an Evan Jr. anymore…" Evan said.

Sunset, Melody, and the gardevoir laughed, when they stopped, the gardevoir asked, "So what is this place? Last time I remember I was bleeding to death."

"Well, when you die, you become a pokèmon and human hybrid and come here, that's about the whole story." Evan said, still laying on the ground.

"Anything else?"

"Well, there are these things called reapers trying to permanently kill everyone, and only me and my teammates can hurt them." Evan explained.

"Are these you're teammates?" The gardevoir asked.

"No, we're just along for the trip! We're gonna see Rayquaza, his other teammates are meeting us at the base of the mountain Rayquaza is on." Sunset explained.

"That's cool, who is this Rayquaza anyway?" The gardevoir asked.

"He's known as the great decider, he tends to make laws and orders and help those he feels are in need." Sunset said.

"Cool, mind if I join you? I'm Eve by the way." The gardevoir said.

"I don't mind, how about you guys?" Sunset asked.

"Hey, we're in a mystery dungeon, so we're kinda stuck together, I don't mind her joining us until we reach Rayquaza unless I have to sleep with her." Melody said.

"As long as she isn't mean, I'm fine." Grace said.

Eve helped Evan up, "What about you?" Eve asked.

"I dunno, you were a bit harsh on me…" Evan said, "…but, if you gave me a kiss I might forgive you." Melody punched Evan in the back of the head. "Alright, fine, you can come." Evan said.

**[A While Later]**

Evan's group made it out of the desert and walked along the side of a steep cliff, this was Rayquaza's mountain. They found Crymson's group of people sitting in a circle and talking, there was a dirt path leading up the mountain behind them. Evan quickly found a small gap between Cadence and Emily and wrapped each arm around them.

"Hello beautiful ladies!" Evan said, Cadence giggled a bit and Emily slugged him in the face, "Damn, none of the ladies are liking me today."

Crymson stood up and approached Melody, who was the most responsible of their group. "I see you brought new people." Crymson noticed.

"You did too, and when did Sundowner get here?" Melody asked.

"Sundowner wanted a rematch with Evan, and the other two were banished from a forest tribe, yours?"

"We found Grace in Xerneas' swamp, she is Xerneas' daughter, Shaymin. Xerneas abused her so we took her with us, she seems to think of Evan like an older brother. And Eve over there fell from the sky and beat up Evan."

"Ah, don't we all want to do that sometimes?" Crymson said, smiling a bit.

"Yeah, Evan can be so annoying sometimes."

Meanwhile, Sundowner approached Evan. "Evan."

"Sundowner." Evan responded.

"I want a rematch, I've gotten a lot stronger." Sundowner explained.

"Let's do it then." Evan said, standing up.

"Guys, move out of the way." Sundowner said to all the girls and Myst. They all cleared away.

Sundowner and Evan with stared at each other, just waiting to see who would attack first. Sundowner then attacked with flamethrower, then launched a fire blast behind him. Sundowner was correct, Evan had warped behind him and was hit hard with fire blast. Evan was knocked back instantly.

"Wow, you were right, you are a lot stronger." Evan said, laying on his back and completely scorched, "You win, Sundowner."

Sundowner offered a hand to Evan and helped him get up. "Good try, Evan, but I learned your tricks. You were the only the second person to beat me, you know."

"Who was the first?" Evan asked, curious.

"His name was Jack, I lost to him when he killed me."

"Can we go see Rayquaza now? He seems really cool!" Cadence said, jumping up and down in front of Evan and Sundowner.

Evan turned to Crymson, "should we head up now? It's only midday." Evan said.

"I guess, as a huge group like this and with Sundowner, we should be safe." Crymson said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Cadence yelled excitedly.


	20. Chapter 20

As luck would have it, the mountain was a mystery dungeon, the now group of eleven traveled in a straight line with Evan leading down some narrow corridors.

"Ok guys, who let Evan lead?" Raven asked, annoyed, she was right behind Evan.

"I let him lead!" Sundowner said, "We're going in the right way!"

"Yeah, I agree with Sundowner, Evan is the smartest guy ever!" Grace said.

"We've been going in a circle for the past five hours!" Raven shouted, "Has anyone else noticed?"

Everyone said "No." At the same time.

"Wow, you guys are so stupid." Raven said.

"Raven, how can you call this a circle? We go up stairs very often, you're just not paying attention to where we're going." Crymson said.

"Raven, you are such an idiot! You've been asleep this whole time, Sundowner's been carrying you." Emily said with her normal hate for Raven.

Raven quickly fell off of Sundowner and stood up. "I'm awake, see?"

The whole group sighed except for Sundowner.

"Seriously guys, where are we?" Raven asked.

"We're on floor eighty three." Myst said dully, obviously bored from all the walking.

"Can we just get moving already, I want to get to Rayquaza." Emily said.

"Why are we even going to Rayquaza?" Eve asked.

"The guild wants us to find something there." Crymson explained.

"You're part of the guild that sounds cool!" Cadence said excitedly.

"You can't join." Raven growled.

"We'll join, in fact, you're team sounds quite good." Emily said.

"No!" Raven snapped.

"Raven, you owe it to me. Let me join you're team, and I'll consider the debt repaid for you killing me." Emily said.

"Why would I want to repay it? I have nothing to lose if I don't do it!" Raven yelled.

The rest of the group started to back away. "I think we should just leave these two to go at it, what do you guys think?" Crymson suggested. The group nodded and continued to proceed through the dungeon.

"So what? You want to fight? I'll give you one!" Emily taunted.

"You know I can beat you, you're nothing but a spoiled rich kid." Raven taunted.

"Yeah! Well screw you!" Emily yelled, she then charged at Raven with Flare Blitz.

"Oh, it's on!" Raven said, she then charged a Shadow Claw in her hand and ran at Emily, right before the two would hit each other, Raven slid below Emily, kicking her legs from under her, before Emily could even hit the ground, Raven attacked with Dark Pulse, sending Emily flying into a wall, a loud crack was heard and Emily started screaming in pain.

Raven looked over to see Emily's leg was badly twisted, obviously broken. Raven slowly walked towards her, while Emily tried to crawl away from her. When Raven caught up she held out a hand. "Need a little help?"

"You're not going to murder me again?" Emily screamed.

"No, I've told, you, I've changed, I'm sorry about your leg, but let me help you."

Emily took Raven's hand and she lifted Emily up, she cried a little when she stepped on her bad leg.

"Stay off that leg, lean on me." Raven instructed.

**[At the Top of the Mountain]**

The peak of Rayquaza's mountain was large and flat, and far above the clouds. The group ran up to see a large figure… a reaper. In front of him was a young women, around twenty. She wore a large lilac witch hat, had dark purple, lilac tipped hair shoulder length hair, and blood red lips. She wore a necklace with three elliptical gems in it. She wore a black dress that was tattered at the ends, she sat in the air with her legs crossed, showing she was barefoot. She was a mismagius

"Ah, about time you arrived." The women said, she had an alluring voice.

"Who are you?" Crymson asked.

"I'm someone you will have to deal with. This is my pet, Rayquaza, thanks for asking." She said.

"Ok, looks like we're in for a fight, I'm sure we can do it." Myst said.

"Ok, Evan, you and me take on Rayquaza, since we can hurt him." Crymson said.

"What about Grace, she can hurt him! Legends can hurt reapers too you know!" Evan argued.

"She'll just die!" Crymson argued back.

"I want to fight!" Grace said.

Crymson rolled her eyes, "Fine, the rest of you on the girl." Crymson commanded.

"What about me, sexy?" Giratina had randomly appeared behind Crymson, he wore his normal tattered clothes.

"You can leave." Crymson said.

"Oh! I want to help my good friend Ray though!" Giratina argued.

"Don't you help reapers?" Evan asked.

"No! I hate them! Taking my job of eating hybrids alive! I'll help fight Rayquaza!" Giratina said, before disappearing with Shadow Force. Evan shrugged and took out his bukkit, charging at Rayquaza. Grace jumped up in the air and launched Seed Flare. Crymson joined in attacking with Shadow Claw.

Meanwhile, Sundowner, Cadence, Eve, Myst, Melody, and Sunset were launching a constant barrage of attacks at the mismagius, she easily dodged each attack, laughing in the process.

After several minutes of fighting, Giratina finally landed a hard blow on Rayquaza, breaking him out of reaper form. Rayquaza was a handsome man in his thirties, he wore a black trench coat and black boots and gloves, his hair was long and black with yellow streaks. He had a large black tail coming out the back of him. He shook his head a bit and looked around. He quickly saw the mismagius, and without saying a word, launched a dragon pulse at her. She flew backwards and was impaled on a spiky rock.

"So, you all saved me?" Rayquaza said, after everyone had stopped attacking.

"Yes." Crymson said to Rayquaza.

"We're here!" Raven had finally made it to the top, Emily leaned on her and hopped on one leg.

"Ah, are there any more of you?" Rayquaza asked.

"No, this is the whole group." Myst said.

"So, why do you come to my mountain?" Rayquaza asked.

"We were sent from the guild in search of treasure at the top of here." Crymson explained.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint, but I have nothing to give to you." Rayquaza said. "I tend to make decisions for most legends or problems."

"Well, there is a problem, Xerneas and the Regis aren't allowed past Groudon and Kyogre, and they have a massive problem." Crymson said.

"Well, I shall speak to Groudon and Kyogre then. Anything else you would like?" Rayquaza asked.

"I want a bukkit!" Evan said.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any bukkits here." Rayquaza said.

"Cab you put me back in the human world? I want to see my sisters!" Cadence said.

"No, I cannot do that either, although I believe I recognize you, you have seven sisters, correct?" Rayquaza asked.

"How did you know?" Cadence asked, amazed.

"I have contacts in all the worlds, and octuplets are pretty rare and famous. One more is dead already and is this world, and another is very depressed. I'd suggest watching the beach for her." Rayquaza suggested.

"So Rayquaza, do you have anything we could bring back to prove ourselves to the guild?" Raven asked.

"No, I do not. You shouldn't want to spread my location around though, if you made it here, many others would too. If assassins hear about me then I could have problems."

"Understood." Crymson said.

"Now, does anyone else want anything from me?" No one in the group answered. "Well, you best be going, it's turning to night."

"You all want a ride home? I can warp you there. I promise I won't eat anyone!" Giratina suggested.

"I'll take the offer!" Evan said.

"Great! Let's go!" Giratina said, before anyone else could object to it.


	21. Chapter 21

The group appeared in the center of the town from a cloud of gas, coughing a lot.

"Giratina, no one else wanted to do that! What's in this gas anyway?" Crymson asked.

"It's shadow gas, it's kinda toxic. You should be fine after a few hours of sleep." Giratina said, "Well, I'm off, people around here don't really like me." Giratina teleported off in more gas.

"Well, that was a nice journey, thanks for taking me," Melody said, she looked up at the sky, it was dusk, "Well, I'd better head home now. See you guys around."

"Yeah, thanks! That was a lot of fun, but Sage and Ember probably miss me, so I'll have to go too." Sunset said, walking towards the guild.

"Thanks Raven." Myst said, giving her a hug and a quick kiss before walking off.

Evan looked at Raven suspiciously and asked, "Raven, what's with you and Myst?"

"We're dating now." Raven explained.

"He's ok with you being a mass murderer, wow." Evan said.

"Yeah, thanks for the rematch, Evan, but I better be off as well." Sundowner said.

"Evan, where am I supposed to go? I don't have a home here…" Grace said.

"We're joining team illusion, Grace, I'm sure you can too." Emily said.

"We can't just let every random person we meet join our team." Raven said. "Either ways, Emily, you have no special skills we would need."

"That's just because my leg is broken!" Emily growled.

"Ok, if you're leg wasn't broken, what skills would you have?"

"Well… I…"

"Exactly. Impress us with something and we might let you and Cadence join." Crymson said.

"What about me?" Grace asked.

"You can join us." Evan said.

"Wait, why?" Raven asked.

"She's not only a legend, but I promised Victini I'd protect her, it's easiest to do if she's part of the team." Evan explained.

"Fine." Raven sighed. "Eve, you have any special requests?"

"Well, it might be nice to be part of a team, but I'm not too sure. I'll probably have an answer for you tomorrow. I can easily find a place to stay, I don't need any help. See you guys!" Eve said, she also walked off towards the town, followed by Emily and Cadence.

"So, you guys ready to go see the guild master?" Crymson asked.

"Yeah." Evan responded, Crymson led into the giant tower, and into the guild master's room, he was in his normal green and spiky steel armor.

"So, you guys are back, did you find any treasure?" The guild master asked.

"No sir, we did find Shaymin though, she was being abused and brought back to life by Xerneas, and that creates reapers. Also, we found a mismagius that was able to turn Rayquaza into a reaper, we think she's dead, but you never know with those kind of people." Evan explained.

"So, I assume you will be on a lookout for her?" The guild master asked.

"Yes. We also found Victini, who was taking care of Grace… er… Shaymin, but she is stuck near Xerneas by a barrier, so I promised to take care of Shaymin for her." Evan said.

"So, you plan to recruit her as part of your team?" The guild master asked.

"Yes."

"Good, having a legend as part of the guild will help a lot."

"Could you keep her a secret? We think Xerneas might be looking for her. We call her Grace." Crymson said.

"As you wish. Now, I anticipated your success, so you have ranked up to the bronze rank. Also you get a larger room and we have already moved all your stuff. Which was mostly bukkits. That was the first time I've ever seen that many bukkits." The guild master said.

"You touched my bukkits?" Evan yelled, "How could you!"

"Well just go to our new room now, bye." Raven said, dragging Evan away through the door.

Their new room was now on the twentieth floor, it now had two bedrooms with four beds each and a bathroom in the middle. Raven and Crymson were happy that Evan would finally be sleeping somewhere else and they had a little more privacy. Grace wanted to stay in the same room as Evan though. Evan and Grace took the room that all of Evan's bukkits were in and went to sleep, exhausted from all the walking earlier in the day. Crymson and Raven were the same, except they both changed before going to bed.

**[The Next Morning]**

Evan was walking through the town with his reaper friend, Jen. His team had the day off for their hard work on the expedition. People of the town weren't afraid of Jen because she never attacked anyone. The two went up to an adult club and the bouncer in a black suit let them in. Immediately a young women a little older than Evan approached Jen.

"Hey sexy, what's up?" She said. The girl dressed very revealingly, she wore a white tank top with red rims, a red headband, a white bikini bottom, and brown sandals. She had short white hair about mid neck with a few strands of red. She had ninetales ears, and nine tails.

"Well, I'm was on my way to work." Jen said.

"So what is your name, cutie?" The ninetales asked Jen.

"It's Jen, you?" Jen said, in her seductive voice.

"Call me Minty. I would give you my number, but it seems no one has phones here. So maybe we can rush things a bit." The ninetales said, getting closer to Jen.

"That'll depend on how much coin you have." Jen said, before floating off to a back room.

Evan noticed Minty was holding a bukkit full of tacos. She saw him eyeing it. "You want a taco?" She asked.

"I want the bukkit." Evan said.

"Well, maybe I'll give it to you when I'm done giving out tacos." Minty suggested.

"That'll work."

Minty headed off, and a new girl came up from behind Evan and wrapped her arm around him. This girl was absolutely stunning, she wore a pink miniskirt, high pink boots, and a white blouse, she had long pink hair and white banners coming out of her hips and hair, showing she was a slyveon. "Hey handsome," She said seductively.

"Hello yourself. You surely must not work here, you guys are never that good looking."

"It's just a hobby, after all, if you're good at something, never do it for free. Although for you, I might give you something free. Tell me where you live and I'll stop by tonight."

"Ask for Team Illusion at the guild."

"Oh, the guild! I've always wanted to join there!" The girl said jumping up and down, "The guild master won't let me in, for reasons, but if you let me join your team, I could be in."

"Sorry, but my teammates don't let people in unless they have a good skill or something."

"I do have skills though, I make people give me what I want, and I'm very good at it." The girl used a small dose of attract on Evan. "Won't you let me join, please?"

"Of course I will." Evan said, half under the influence of attract.

"Great! See you tonight then! I'm Nikki, by the way."

"I'm Evan."


	22. Chapter 22

Grace slowly walked into Raven and Crymson's room, both were still sleeping. She lightly shook Crymson awake. Crymson groggily opened her eyes and asked, "What Grace? I'm trying to sleep."

"Do you know where Evan is?" Grace asked.

"No, I don't. Now can you let me sleep?""

There was a knock on the door. Crymson groaned and got up to answer it, it was Cadence and Emily, They had changed clothes, Cadence now wore blue short shorts with sky blue leggings underneath and blue flip flops, also a blue hoodie. Emily wore dark red skinny jeans with black combat boots, an orange one sleeved shirt and black fingerless gloves.

"What do you guys want?" Crymson groaned, "It's still early."

"It's two in the afternoon." Emily corrected.

"Yeah, so it's early. What do you want?"

"We want to join you're team."

"I already told you, unless you have some special skill or something we need…"

"I'll do all your money managing, mail managing, shopping, and exploration planning." Emily offered.

"Yeah, we don't need most that stuff. We don't get mail, and we get assigned expeditions. We don't do much shopping and we don't get much money."

"That's because you're a low rank and you only get paid ten percent of what you earn. I've done a bit of research and when you reach gold rank you'll start receiving all your reward and you have to start setting aside coins to pay for being at the guild. Also, I'm sure with a team of zoroark you'll get popular, maybe some people will want special mission from you are fangirls will want Evan or something."

"I don't think Evan would get any fangirls."

"He's part of the guild, and there a ten to one ratio of girls to guys in towns. I think girls will like him just because of that."

"Ok, maybe. Do you actually know why there are so many girls around here?"

"I've been in a mystery dungeon tribe, there are crap tons of guys there. I guess guys would just rather go around half naked and attack random people who enter their areas."

"Ah, that's understandable."

"So will you let us join?" Emily asked.

"Well, your offer is nice and all, but we really don't need you right now."

"Look, you're team isn't too smart…"

"I'm smart! Evan and Raven aren't, but I am."

"OK ok, you are, but I know the tribes. You all are dark types, meaning if you wonder into the wrong forest you could be destroyed by bug types. I can arrange your missions so you go into better places for a good amount of coin, how does that sound?"

Crymson thought for a moment, "Actually, you're right. I'm sure you would be useful. You won't go on missions with us, right?"

"No, I'm not an amazing fighter, but if you ever need a day off, me and Cadence can do an easy mission for the day."

"Well then, you've convinced me. You can be part of the team."

"What about Cadence? I want her in too." Emily requested.

"Well, no. She wouldn't really be too useful, she seems pretty young too."

"She's seventeen. We're both part of a set of octuplets. She just acts like a kid a lot."

"Oh, well. Anything useful she can do? We don't just want to have random useless people on the team."

"She can learn Surf." Emily said.

"So she can turn into a whale we can ride across water. That is pretty useful I guess. Alright fine, she can be part of the team too."

"Oh thank you thank you!" Cadence said, jumping up and down some more.

"You'd should go see the guildmaster about joining. Go sign up and stuff."

"Don't you need to come with us?" Emily asked.

"Yes, I do." Crymson sighed. "Give me a minute to get all of us ready."

**[Meanwhile]**

Evan was walking along the beach, hoping he would find some attractive newly dead people. He was in luck. He found a girl crying. She was about seventeen. She had long black spiky hair in a ponytail and umbreon ears and tail. She wore black latex pants, black jean short shorts, black combat boots, a black tank top, and black combat gloves. She sat on the ground with her head buried in her knees.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Evan asked, crouching down to her level.

"Go away!" The girl said, quickly slugging Evan hard in the face.

"Ow. Look, I just want to help. I'm a nice guy." The girl looked at Evan, her eyes were red with tears, she blushed upon seeing him, but Evan never notices these things Evan sat down next to her, with the waves lucking at his boots. "So, what happened? You died, right?" Evan was showing his kind side again.

"It's not your problem, go away!"

"It's my problem if I make it mine. Are you just sad because you died, I know it's hard to just leave everything behind."

"I killed myself to get away from everything! I don't want to go back! That place, murders happening every day. Slowly losing everyone you cared about! I thought if I died it would be all over, but it's not."

Evan paused for a moment, staring straight out to the ocean, he felt bad for her.

She kept talking, "I was always so close to my sisters, now all of them are dead. I was left with nothing but my abusive parents and my boyfriend! I just want to kill my parents so bad, and… and…" The girl started crying again.

"I know how you feel. My parents were like that too."

She looked at Evan and smiled a bit, "What did you do about them?"

"I'd rather not say."

"You killed them, didn't you?"

"Yeah, me and my sister did."

"God, I wish I could just do that. I was that imperfect child every family has, the one always getting in trouble. My parents hated me, but my seven sisters didn't. Neither did my boyfriend, well, until one time."

"What happened?"

"Well, about a month in I knew that I was in love, but then he wanted to do something I wasn't ready for, and he dumped me, just like that. I felt so horrible. You're a guy, is that normal? Or was I just being hard to get?"

"I can't say, I've never had a girlfriend before, so I'm not sure I would understand."

"Really?" The girl looked puzzled, "You're so nice and good looking though, who wouldn't want you?"

Evan chuckled a bit, "Sadly, that's not how it works for me."

"Ah, ok."

"What's your name anyway? I can help you get settled in around here."

"I'm Riley, and that would be great! What should I call you?"

"Evan."

Riley gave Evan a warm hug. "Thanks Evan," She said when she let go, "By the way, do you know any of my sisters? Anyone about the same age."

"Well, since you're an umbreon I'd assume your sisters are other eevee evolutions. I know Nikki, Cadence, Melody, and Emily."

"I don't know who Melody is, but I know those other three! Where are they?"

"Emily and Cadence are in the town somewhere, and I'm meeting Nikki at my crew room tonight for some things."

Riley laughed, "You're doing stuff with her? I don't think that's safe."

"No! Not that kind of stuff! She was interested in joining my guild team, and she has some skills that could be helpful."

"Oh, I see. You think I could join too?"

"I don't know, my partner Crymson is very picky about teammates, says they have to have skill or something useful."

"I'm an expert at hand to hand combat, stealth, and hacking."

"Oh, you're that Riley. The girl who broke all of five guys bones."

"Yes, that's me."

"Wow, I'm sure Crymson will be happy to have you be part of the team. Let's go talk to her."

Riley followed Evan towards the guild, but on the way Nikki bumped into them.

"Riley! You're here!" Nikki said in excitement, giving Riley a hug. "So what are you and Evan doing?"

"We were going to go see if his teammates would let me on the team." Riley explained.

"Nice, I'll come too, get both of us out of the way."

The group of three walked into the guild. They were going to go through a teleporter to the floor Team Illusion was on, but Crymson, Raven, Grace, Emily and Cadence walked through. Cadence and Emily were excited to see their sisters and quickly embraced.

"Who are these two, Evan?" Crymson asked.

"I met Nikki at the club…"

"Evan! Why would you ever be at that club?" Crymson said, immediately getting angry.

"For fun."

"So your idea of fun is getting horrible diseased?"

"Well, when you put it that way…"

"What do you mean? That is what happens there, God! You are such an idiot sometimes! Why did you bring her here if you met her there?"

"She wanted to join the team." Evan explained.

"We can't just let everyone join the team, I doubt she has anything to offer." Crymson angrily said.

"She's very good at getting people to do what she wants without any violence."

"When would that ever be useful?"

"Look, I was thinking along the lines of maybe she could stop some tribes from attacking us, she's very good at using different doses of attract. She might convince people to leave us along or even help us."

"Alright… What about the other girl?"

"She took on five guys and broke all of their bones in her past life, she's a good fighter.

"Now that's the kind of person I want on the team!" Crymson turned to the whole group. "Ok everyone, follow me!" Crymson led the way into the guild masters chamber, he was doing his usual, standing right in the middle. He was slightly surprised by the amount of people though.

"So, what is Team Illusion doing here today?" The guild master asked.

"We would like to add these four to our group." Crymson explained.

"Alright, well, let's do all the paperwork for that then…"


	23. Chapter 23

The rest of the day went smoothly, they all hung out in their crew room introducing each other. Nikki and Riley shared a room with Evan and Grace, since they minded sharing a room with a guy the least.

"Everyone get up!" Emily yelled first thing in the morning, she was already dressed and ready for the day. "Well, actually I only need Evan, Riley, Crymson, and Nikki."

"Then why the hell did you shout?" Raven asked, burying her face in her pillow.

"You know three of those people are in the other room, right?" Crymson complained. "What do you need me for anyway?"

"I have two missions scheduled for today, and you're going on one of them, you'll be partnered with Nikki."

"God, not her. Why her?"

"You're going after an outlaw, and I plan on charming the outlaw to go to jail with Nikki, we need you just in case things don't work out."

"Why not send Evan or Riley? I'll happily do the other mission."

"Look, you're all part of the same team now, so deal with it. I'll go get the others up."

After about ten minutes of getting dressed and such, the teams were on their way. Evan and Riley were sent on a rescue mission in a ghost type filled swamp, so Emily had planned correctly for that. Meanwhile, Nikki and Crymson traveled through a forest.

**[Evan and Riley]**

"Thanks again for listening to me and letting me join, Evan." Riley said.

"No problem, Riley. I enjoy helping attractive ladies like you."

"You think I'm… wait." Riley said, noticing a golurk behind her, she used Foul Play, forcing him to punch himself in the face with dark energy, which knocked him out instantly. The two proceeded through some stairs and found the person they were looking for. He had ruffled black spiky hair, and luxray ears and tail. He wore a dark blue button up shirt with black jeans and combat boots. He looked over and saw the team and laughed a little.

"Damn, I was expecting to be done exploring here before you arrived." He said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Riley said in a meaner tone than when she spoke to Evan.

"Well, I called out a team here, and the plan was to leave before you got here. Kind of like calling a taxi and not taking it if you know what I mean." The luxray explained.

"Do we still get a reward?" Riley asked.

"Well, I don't really have any money, I just kind of explore and play jokes." The luxray said.

At that moment, a giant reaper came from behind some trees, he wasn't an ace, but was still huge, at least twenty feet tall, and walked on four legs.

"What is that thing?" The luxray asked, not a hint of fear in his voice.

"It's a reaper. Never seen one of these, I'll call it a behemoth reaper. Only zoroark can hurt reapers, luckily, I am one." Evan said, drawing out a bukkit and smashing the reaper's leg, it kind of made a ping sound and bounced off.

"Um, that didn't look like it worked." The luxray said.

"Yeah, I think he noticed." Riley said.

"Do you guys have any means of escaping?" The luxray asked.

"We have an escape orb, but that takes a minute to charge up." Evan said.

"Can I distract this guy while you prepare it?" The luxray suggested.

"Yeah, that'll work."

"Ok, here I go!" The luxray started singing some song about eating fish sticks, which got the reapers attention, it slowly walked towards him.

Evan took the chance to take out an escape orb and throw it on the ground, it slowly started making a portal. Meanwhile, the luxray ran under the behemoth's legs, the behemoth was so stupid it started looking everywhere but under him. The escape orb finished and all three ran out of the dungeon.

They appeared at the entrance of the swamp, the trees made a dark spot showing the entrance.

"That was close." The luxray said, "I'm Aaron, by the way."

"I'm Evan, this is Riley. That was some amazing singing back there."

"Yeah, I'm good at stuff like that, can get attention very easily."

"So, do you have anything to pay us?" Riley asked.

"No, well, I guess I could help you out in the field more if you wanted. Being part of an exploration team would be pretty cool."

"Sure." Evan said.

"Wait, Evan. At silver rank we can only have eight people. He can't join." Riley said.

"Where did you learn that?" Evan asked.

"Emily."

"Dammit, we need to rank up then, we should go see the guild master about that! Aaron, go find somewhere to live in the meantime."

"Yes sir!" Aaron said, saluting with his left arm.

**[Nikki and Crymson]**

"What is your problem with me anyway?" Nikki asked, she and Crymson had been walking through the dungeon for a good hour, but Crymson hadn't said a word.

"My problem with you is that people are forcing people into our team who have no skills, like you. Also, you're pretty much one of the worst kinds of people possible." Crymson snarled.

"I'm no murdering or anything, I don't do things like that."

"Yeah, but you do very close and personal things with random people for fun."

"It is fun though, you should give it a try sometime, Evan pretty good looking, try him."

"No!" Crymson said sharply.

"Your loss. Hey, isn't that the outlaw guy?" Nikki pointed to a magmar, which seemed out of place in the grass type forest.

"Yes, he is. Go do your thing." Crymson said. Nikki quickly used attract on the outlaw, who then started following Nikki, the group left, Crymson still refusing to talk to Nikki.

**[Evan and Riley]**

Evan barged into the guild master's office and asked "How can we rank up fast? I want to add more people to the team."

"Didn't you just add four yesterday?" The guild master questioned.

"Yeah, but we want some more."

"Well, if you take the time to plan an expedition on your own and then tell me, I might let you go on it. If you make a big enough discovery you'll probably rank up. You could just keep doing normal missions here though."

"Alright, let's go plan one then!"

**[Meanwhile, at the crew room]**

"Hey, we got a letter. It says it's for Emily, Cadence, Nikki, and Riley." Raven said, finding a letter from under the door crack. Emily came over to read it.

"Dear Emily, Cadence, Nikki, and Riley.

We heard you four are together and joined a team, good job! Anyway, we really miss you, and we need a bit of help. We can explain when you get to the area mark on the provided map.

Love Lucy, Violet, Penelope, and Kayla" Emily read aloud.

"Who are they?" Raven asked.

"They're the rest of my sisters. We should help then." Emily said.

"That's pretty far away though," Raven said, looking at the map, "How long can they wait?"

"I'm not sure. We should send some people down there to check on them."


	24. Chapter 24

Team Illusion sat on the floor in one of the bedrooms, they were all in their sleep wear. Crymson wearing her black short sleeved button up and blue fluffy bottoms. Raven in her black tank top and panties, Evan had started sleeping shirtless, but still wore jeans. Shaymin wore her normal white gown. Cadence wore a blue t shirt that came a little past her hips with aqua panties. Emily wore red pajama bottoms and an orange tank top. Nikki, being the way she is, only wore pink undergarments, and Riley only wore a large black t shirt.

"So we leave first thing tomorrow, it'll be a long journey, so it we might be gone for a while." Emily said.

"Or you could just let me teleport you." Giratina had appeared out of random again.

"Go away Giratina!" Crymson said.

"What? I'm not invited to your pajama party? I do admit I sleep in the nude, but that's no reason to kick me out!"

"We're kicking you out because you're a murderer." Crymson said.

"Oh what? I kill a few people to keep everyone alive? I'm a savoir!"

"What are you talking about?" Evan asked.

"I need to feed on humans to live. There's this thing called the distortion world, keeps the universe in balance, if I fail to eat enough hearts that place going bye-bye. If that place goes away, well you could say the whole universe collapses." Giratina explained.

"Oh, I guess I may have judged a bit early then." Evan said.

"Yes, I can take you to that location if you want, but it will cost you."

"We don't have time for this, Giratina." Crymson said.

"Wait, we want to help our sisters. What's your price for getting us there fast?" Emily asked.

"Just a kiss from one you fine ladies." Giratina said, smirking.

"God, I swear that's all that guy talks about." Crymson said, looking down and shaking her head, when she lifted her head she saw Nikki making out with Giratina. Crymson facepalmed and said, "You know his skin is rotting, right?"

"Hey, I don't mind and I want to help our sisters." Nikki explained.

"Speaking of that, we're off!" Giratina said before pulling the group in smoke. When the smoke vanished the group was all coughing. They were in what looked like a giant tree fortress in a jungle, they stood on a large wood platform.

"Giratina, next time could you wait until we're all dress and ready to go?" Crymson said angrily.

"Stop giving him such a hard time, Crymson, all only seen him be really nice!" Cadence said.

"Good, at least someone appreciates me. Anyway, I best be off!" Giratina said, before turning into smoke once again and leaving. Many natives appeared surrounding the group, unlike normal tribes though, there was an even balance of male and female. Those also wore more than normal tribes, they actually wore full fur pants or dresses. The crowd parted and their leader walked up to them, he looked exactly like Evan, and wore black jeans and red boots, shirtless.

"Ah, Evan. We finally meet." He said.

"Do I know you?" Evan asked.

"Yes, I am your twin brother, Vane. I doubt you would remember me, since our parents abandoned me at birth. I heard about you many times on the news though. Evan, you should come with me. We have lots to catch up on." Vane led Evan off from the group.

"Grunah drey ni nok! Nust los revak gein!" One of the natives surrounded them shouted in an unknown laungage.

"Of course they speak a different language, does anyone know how to speak this?" Crymson asked.

"I do." Grace said. "They were saying that the prisoners didn't lie, and that they are the sacred ones." Grace turned to one of the natives and said, "wo los revak gein?"

"Eln ziinin briinah do verin, nust los un rah! Ahrk nust lost bo het ahst laat!" The native said.

"He said that they're excited that the eight twin sisters of the elements are all here." Grace said.

"Grace, how do you know how to speak that?" Raven asked.

"I'm a legend, it's kind of my job to be able to speak to everyone. So I know every language spoken here." Grace explained.

"Bo." Natives grabbed each of Nikki, Riley, Cadence, and Emily's arms and led them off. Raven, Crymson and Grace followed.

**[Evan]**

Vane had led Evan into a large one room house. Evan presumed it was Vane's. It was made up of bamboo walls and ceiling, and had a desk, a bed, a table and some chairs. They both sat at opposite ends of a table.

"So Evan, might I ask how you got here?" Vane asked.

"Me and Raven got sniped." Evan explained.

"Wow. I personally got killed by the mafia you were in when I was twelve. I've been raised in this village ever since. I learned their language, their culture and everything. Though I do know that what they believe is wrong."

"What do they believe?" Evan asked, curious.

"They believe that instead of Arceus being god, it rests in the hand of a group of octuplets that are all the eevee evolutions. Which by coincidence you're friends happen to be. So I assume they will through some huge celebration."

"We got a letter saying that four of the sisters needed help here though."

"That would probably be because they wanted to burn them at the stake for lying about being the sacred ones, but they think it's true now. So they are safe now."

"Good."

"You are quite famous in this world, your team having the only three known zoroark." Vane said.

"You're one too, right?"

"Yes, I am, but I'm not exactly well known. Tell me, have you ever used your Blood Rage ability?"

"What's that?" Evan asked.

"So you haven't. You see, us zoroark get stronger as we drink the blood of our fallen enemies. On a full moon all the energy releases for the night and we are left as our normal selves at dawn. It really is quite powerful."

"Wait, you're saying you kill innocent people just so you can be stronger?" Evan said.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, but I don't kill, not anymore."

"Wow, you are pathetic. I do not understand why you wouldn't want to be strong all the time."

"I am strong, me and my bukkits are. I don't need any blood rage."

"Ok, I understand. Now, let me show you where you may sleep tonight."

**[The Rest of the Group]**

The natives led the group to a wooden cage which had four girls in it. One had shoulder length blonde hair, another long pink hair, another long icy blue hair, and the last had spiky yellow hair. They were all only wearing cloth dresses. They each had the ears and tail of their corresponding eevee evolution. (Bet it's so hard to tell with that hair)

"Karaas niin prudaav." One of the natives said, and eight more random female natives took the octuplets off somewhere before they could have a happy reunion.

"Los hi fahdon do niin?" One of the natives asked Grace.

"Geh, fahdon ahrk fuhilpiin." Grace said.

"What'd they ask?" Crymson asked.

"If we were friends, I told them we were friends and teammates." Grace said.

"Bo." One of the natives led Grace, Crymson and Raven off.

**[Eve and Minty]**

"God, I can't believe there wasn't any treasure there!" Eve complained. Eve and Minty had met in town and decided to go hunt for treasure in a cave. There wasn't any, but there was a metric shit ton of reapers, none of them attacked though, they all seemed to be in a daze. They had walked out into a forest in front of the cave.

"Hey, is that…" Minty spotted a figure pretty close to them. She had long pink hair and a body any straight man or lesbian woman would kill for. She was wearing a tight zippered nurse style shirt that heavily revealed her chest and a very short pink skirt, a miltank tail came out the bottom of the skirt, she wore high heels and a nurse hat with a pink cross. She was holding a large gem. "Crys!" Minty yelled.

The girl ran up to Minty and hugged her. When she released she said "Still not a big girl yet?"

"I'm large enough though, I don't need those giants." Minty argued.

"You're just jealous because I get the attention of all the guys…" Crys grinned, "…and ladies."

"I'm better than Eve here at least!"

"Minty, who is this?" Eve asked.

"She's my sister, Crys. Eve, who is that person over there getting attacked by reapers?" Minty asked. The group turned and saw a girl around the age of Eve dodging some reapers' attacks. She was tall and slim, and had brown hair that went to her rear. She had a spike on her chest and a riolu tail. She was wearing a tight blue t shirt with an American flag on it, is showed enough of her chest to she had an American shield tattooed on it. She wore a white skirt, and had brown glasses and a blue beret.

"I can deal with them!" Crys said, uses attract on all the reapers to lure them away. The group of three approached the women.

"Thanks." She said. "I'm Val."

"It was no problem, I have to help those less sexy than me." Crys bragged.

"Then why did you help me? Because I am way more sexy than you." Val countered.

"Are you blind?" Crys said.

"I think you're all great looking!" Giratina appeared out of nowhere and wrapped his arms and tentacles around the four girls. "None of you are throwing me off? That's a first!"

"I'm keeping an eye on you." Crys said to Val. "Ain't no one gonna go around saying they're more sexy than me.

"I'm staying with you too, Crys." Minty said.

"Well, we have four people now, why not form an exploration team, since we all love exploring." Eve suggested.

"Sounds good. What should our name be?" Minty asked.

"Team Taco?" Eve suggested.

"How about Team Boobs?" Giratina said.

"Yes, that's good. Let's go with that!" Val said before the four girls left Giratina to go sign up.


	25. Chapter 25

"Well, you'll be staying here." Vane said, showing Evan a smaller version of Vane's home.

"Well, look at me son, dead like us." A new voice said, Evan's face turned to hate as her turned around. The man was tall and had four muscular arms, he only wore a speedo and a belt. It was Evan's father.

"What is he doing here?" Evan snarled at Vane.

"You're not happy to see him? He died two years ago in a car crash." Vane said.

"That's not how he died, I recall stabbing him to death myself."

"Well, it looks like you two have something to settle then. I'll see you around." Vane said, quickly leaving the house.

"So what the hell do you want, dad?" Evan growled.

"I just want to say I'm sorry for what I did to you back a few years ago." Evan's dad said.

"You're lying!"

"No, I'm not. I do have something planned for you, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Evan's dad said.

"What?"

"Well, you are getting married in a week."

"Wait, what? To who? And why so soon?"

"To your choice of the octuplets. I want a half god zoroark child at my disposal."

"Why not Vane?"

"He already has a wife, so he isn't available. The tribe would burn him if we got anywhere near the goddesses."

"Why not Raven?"

"She's a girl."

"What happens if I don't do it?" Evan asked.

His dad grabbed him and lifted him by the neck, not letting him breathe at all. "Then I'll kill you. You can't stop me this time, I have the advantage." Evan was dropped on the floor, Evan fell to his hands and knees and started gasping for air.

"I can still just… leave you know." Evan coughed.

"No, you can't. The natives set up a spell barrier that is impassible. You're stuck here until the official ceremony on the summer solstice. By then you will be married and have your child on the way."

"Fuck you." Evan snarled.

"Oh, you're being a naughty boy and using bad words are you, you know what you get for that?" Evan's father picked up Evan by the neck again and jabbed two fingers into Evan's left eye, Evan tried to scream in pain, but his dad used another arm to cover his mouth. He ripped out Evan's eye and threw him on the ground. He turned around and said, "Hope that will teach you to behave better."

**[Raven, Grace, and Crymson]**

"Hey girls." Vane said, walking into a four bed house. Raven, Grace and Crymson were sitting on separate beds.

"Hey Vane." Raven said.

"Can I get you anything?" Vane asked.

"Do you have any clothes we could borrow? Giratina warped us here in our sleep wear, and I'd rather not go around in my underwear all the time." Raven said.

"Of course, I assume you two as well?" Vane asked.

"I'm good." Grace said.

"Yes, please." Crymson said.

"I'll get right on it."

**[Team Boobs]**

The four girls entered the guild master's office. "Yes?" He asked.

"We'd like to form an exploration team." Minty said.

"Ok, I can do that. What is your team name?"

"Team Boobs." Val said.

"Wait, we can do better than that. How about Team Bewbs? Makes it more unique." Minty suggested.

"I like that idea, how about you two?" Eve asked.

"Yeah!" Crys and Val said.

"So…. You're Team Bewbs?" The guild master sighed.

"Wait… what if we did Team Boobity Bewbs?" Crys suggested.

"You know, I think we should just stick with Tea, Boobs, sounds the best and most formal." Val said.

"So you're Team Boobs?" The guild master asked.

"Yes!" The girls all said at the same time.

"Ok, I'll have someone show you to your room then."

**[Evan]**

Evan woke up hearing singing. It sounded like a beautiful woman.

"It's the sweet, morning time.

I don't know, any words.

But I, will sing a song,

I'm holding, a plow

Let me plow, this laand

As I hold, my sweet red roses

Who will buy my sweet red roses?

Who will buy my sweet red roses?"

"I'll take some of your roses." Evan said looking out his back window. He was surprised, it was Vane singing, he was farming. "Vane, was that you?"

"I'm sorry! I have a girly singing voice!" Vane yelled up.

Evan sighed and touched his left eye, or where it was. There was dried blood. Evan decided to wear his bangs over that eye. He decided to look for Crymson. He found her in a tent like structure wearing the same pants and shirt the natives did, same as Raven. Grace was also there. Evan approached Crymson.

"Hey Crymson, can I talk to you about something?" Evan asked, he turned to the other natives, Raven, and Grace, "In private."

"Sure." Crymson said, noticing something was up. They both went to a private spot near a wall. "So what's up?"

"Well, I met my dad here, and he's forcing me to get married and…" Evan took a deep breath, "have a child with one of the octuplets. Since you're the most responsible here, any suggestions for girls?"

"What? Can't you just say no?" Crymson suggested.

"Can't, he'll kill me. I can't leave this place until the ceremony on the summer solstice either."

"You can just fight back, right?"

"He looks really strong, and he has four arms."

"Dang, he's a machamp then, you have no hope of beating him in a fight. I really hate that he's forcing you like that, but it doesn't look like you have a choice. Crud, summer solstice is in nine days too."

"Any girl suggestions?"

"Not Nikki, and not Cadence. Cadence acts way too young for her age. Any of them you're even slightly interested in? If your dad's forcing you to have a child with them then you should probably like them at least a little bit."

"Well, Riley is pretty good looking and nice to me."

"You know she likes you, right? That's why she's only kind to you."

"Really? Did she tell you?"

"No, it's just really obvious."

"Great, I'll go tell her about this then!"

"Wait, don't tell her it's forced, try to actually make her want you."

"Ok, I will. Thanks Crymson."

"No problem."

Evan started walking off to find Vane, who would probably know where Riley was.


	26. Chapter 26

Evan found a small black hut that had a sign saying "Moon Goddesses Home." So Evan decided to knock on the door. Riley answered the door, she was now wearing black spandex suit that was sleeveless and went down about half way to her mid though, she was barefoot and also wore a yellow glowing head piece.

"Hey Evan. Finally good to see someone I know." Riley said. "So what's up?"

"Nothing much, we are trapped in this town for a little while, so just trying to kill time. Either ways, I felt like hanging out with you." Evan said.

"Oh, thanks. I'm not allowed to see my sisters until the solstice, so come on in." Riley said, stepping out of the way. Riley's house was the fanciest one Evan had seen. She had a black circular bed, a black rug with yellow circles. There was also a waterfall from a back corner of the room making a bath tub. Riley jumped on her bed. "You can sit next to me."

Evan jumped next to Riley, and asked "Where did you get that outfit?"

"The natives made it for me, I don't really like it, it's too revealing and I'm not a huge fan of only wearing skin tight clothing."

"I think you look great." Evan said.

"What? You like my ass and chest being so visible? Is that why?" Riley snapped.

"I think you look beautiful either way, but the spandex is nice too." Evan flirted.

"You're flirting with me? Why? You want to win a bet or something?" Riley said, still having a hint of anger in her voice.

"Sorry…"

"No, I'm sorry, you really meant it, didn't you?" Riley said.

Evan felt bad, he hated lying to Riley like this, but it had to be done all because of his asshole father.

"It's ok Riley." Evan said.

"Ok, sorry. I just haven't quite gotten over why I killed myself in the first place, if you know what I mean."

"Over your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, him, I guess it's over now, he's not coming here. Although, you do act a lot nicer to me than him, Evan."

"Of course."

Riley smiled. "Can you stay with me all day Evan? I'm not allowed to leave this house until the ceremony, and I could get a little lonely." Riley said flirtatiously.

"Of course I can." Evan said. Riley hugged him tightly.

**[Grace]**

Grace was again in her home with Crymson and Raven. Out of nowhere, Wildfire barged into the room, a worried look on her face.

"Wildfire, how did you get out?" Grace asked, quickly giving her a hug.

"The barrier is done near Xerneas. She and some witch plan on retrieving you tonight. You need to get out!" Wildfire quickly said.

"We can't leave! Not until the solstice." Grace said.

"Shit, we have to fight them then, a legend and a witch. At least the witch is pretty young."

"Should I go get Evan?" Crymson asked.

"Yes, he's a good fighter." Wildfire said.

"I'll go warn Vane!" Raven said.

"Wait Vane? Who is that?" Wildfire asked.

"He's Evan's twin brother, and my brother too I guess. He's a zoroark."

"Dammit! Do you know if he uses his blood rage?" Wildfire asked.

"What's that?"

"Shit, tonight's full moon, if he gets turned by Xerneas, then he might be unstoppable."

**[Crymson]**

Crymson found Riley's home, and entered, finding the two sitting on her bed talking.

"Evan, Xerneas is planning to attack here. She has that witch girl we say back at Rayquaza." Crymson quickly said.

"Damn it, we have to get ready." Evan said, getting up, "Sorry, Riley."

"It's ok, come back if you can, ok?" Riley asked.

"Of course." Evan replied. He and Crymson walked out, and missed seeing a figure on the roof. She was a zoroark. Her hair wasn't poofy like one though, it was straight and messy, she wore it in scattered locks over her face. She wore badly put on white, pink, and blue makeup, and her smile was a twisted grin. She wore tattered white leggings and a tattered long sleeved half shirt. She was covered in large open wounds and blood stains. Her left hand was a bloody hook.

"Now now, Mangle, you should help them, they're in danger!" She said to herself. She then quickly turned around, as if talking to a new person, "Are you kidding? We should kill then before they have the chance!" She said to herself in a harsh voice.

"No, we should help." She said, in a softer voice.

"I suppose you're right, they are zoroark, very attractive zoroark!" She said, licking her lips. She then ran off, easily climbing on walls.


	27. Chapter 27

Night came quick, and Vane was never found. Wildfire took charge, since she was a good leader and could speak the native language. She quickly organized all the poison types available, since they had a chance against Xerneas' fairies. There were actually quite a few, since this place was mostly grass, poison, and bug types. Everyone was prepared for battle, and was on looking at a forest pass while the sun was setting in the background. The more physical fighters stayed up front, which ranged stayed up in the trees.

A figure appeared limping from the trees. It was Vane, a massive wound in his side. Evan ran up to him, "Vane, where's Xerneas?"

"She's not coming." Vane said.

"Why not?" Evan asked.

"Because they sent me!" Vane yelled, he looked up at Evan to reveal his eyes were blood red flames. All of a sudden, all of Vane's veins glowed bright red. Vane ran extremely quickly in a large circle around Evan, leaving blood red flames behind him, trapping Evan.

"It's a blood ring Evan, it won't die down until there is only one living thing in it!" Vane said.

"What if I beat you?" Out of nowhere, Wildfire was in Evan's place. Evan stood waving on a platform.

"How did you?" Vane said in frustration.

"I'm immune to fire, and Evan, well Evan does what Evan does." Wildfire said.

"Well, you're going to win just because you're Victini?"

"That's exactly why I'll win." Wildfire said before launching herself in the air and attacking with Blue Flare.

**[Evan]**

"Seriously Evan, how did you do that?" Crymson asked Evan.

"I have my reasons, and my bukkits." Evan said.

Out of nowhere, Evan's dad grabbed Evan by the neck and pinned him against the wall. "Why is my son like that? What the hell did you do?" He yelled into Evan's face, of course Evan couldn't talk because he was being choked. "Tell me!" His dad yelled, tightening his grip.

"Get off him! Don't you know he can't talk while you're choking him?" Crymson said. Evan's dad grabbed Crymson by the neck too.

"Who the hell are you? His girlfriend? I don't recall you being one of the goddesses! Speaking of which, I still need Evan." Evan's dad threw him to the ground, Evan started coughing horrible as his face slowly turned from purple to normal.

"But you! You I have no need for!" Evan dad yelled at Crymson. Someone hit Evan's dad hard on the back with aerial ace, forcing him to drop Crymson. Evan's dad turned around to see a young man, around nineteen. He was quite well built, not nearly as much as a muscle freak as Evan's dad. He had moon white hair and crystal clear brown eyes. He wore a gray wife beater shirt, jet black trip pants with dark red trim that had two chains dangling from them, black steel toed combat boots, black fingerless gloves, a spiked collar, and a black beanie. He had two staraptor wings coming out of his back "What good is a man if he hurts young, good looking women?"

Evan's dad was insulted by this, even though it was obviously true. He threw a hard thunder punch at the staraptor, which was skillfully dodged. Evan's dad launched an ice punch immediately after, which was also dodged.

"Dad, I think you're a little too slow!" Evan taunted, slowly getting up. His dad quickly hit him hard with Dynamic Punch, Evan flew into the sky, a star shone as he passed out of sight.

"You hurt innocent guys too?" The staraptor said.

"He's my son, I can do whatever I want to him."

"No you can't!" The staraptor said, launching an air slash from afar. This hurt Evan's dad bad.

"Dammit, I yield, I can't beat a flyer like you." Evan's dad said, walking away from the area.

The staraptor went up to Crymson and held out a hand, "Need a hand?"

Crymson accepted it and said "Thanks, I'm Crymson."

"And I'm Bastion. Who was that guy that flew off?" Bastion said.

"He's one of my teammates, Evan."

"So you're on an exploration team? Nice. Anyway, I've got to be off. See you around, Crymson." Bastion said before heading off. Crymson noticed how he ran instead of flew.

**[Two Hours Later]**

Vane lay in a bed, Wildfire had gotten him out of reaper form, and he was out of the moon so his blood rage wouldn't work. Wildfire had hurt him bad, Vane was covered in many burns and bruises. Everyone else had gone to bed, and Evan had yet to return.

There was sudden screaming of "Wheeeeeeeeeee!" And Evan crashed through the roof of the house Vane was in.

"Evan, what are you doing here?"

"Well, our dad punched me really far away. So I found some guy to punch me back here!" Evan explained.

"Well that's good. Would you mind leaving? I'm trying to sleep here."

"Alright, I'll go see if Riley is awake."

"Why do you want to bother her?"

"I'm supposed to marry her by next week."

"What? Why?"

"Our dad said he'd kill me if she wasn't prepared to host his grandchild by the time we leave."

"Damn, he'll do it too. You actually like her though, right?"

"Kind of."

"Just go for it then, better than dying."

**[Riley]**

"God, why must it be so confusing, I think I like him, but I doubt he does in the same way, ugh!" Riley said, she was staring out her window at the night sky. There was a knock on her door. She ran to open it and hugged the person in front of her.

It wasn't Evan. Before she could do anything she was gagged and shoved in a bag and carried off.


	28. Chapter 28

Evan had decided not to see Riley, he just went to his house. He slept until a little past sunrise when massive amounts of screaming woke him up. Evan groggily walked outside to see all of the natives running in small circles screaming. Evan decided to go see Vane about this, he was still recover from his defeat by Wildfire.

"Do you have any idea why the natives are like that?" Evan asked, finding Vane in his bed.

"Riley got kidnapped last night. Also, how did I end up covered in burns? I woke up here, last I remember Xerneas was attacking me, by she isn't a fire type." Vane asked.

"You don't remember?" Evan asked.

"No, I don't. This isn't too uncommon for me. Even before I died I would just black out and end up in a hospital."

"You attacked me, your eyes were fire though. You even went into blood rage. Wildfire had to beat you." Evan explained.

"Ah, Wildfire is Victini, right?" Vane asked.

"Yes."

"I actually used to work with her, it seems she's forgotten me."

"Really? How did you die, exactly?" Evan asked.

"I was in a mission to North Korea, and I blacked out again, next thing I know my best friend is killing me."

"Wait, didn't you say you were killed by my mafia at twelve?" Evan asked suspiciously.

"That was just a trick to make sure you weren't an imposter. You never know these days. I knew only you would be dumb enough to fall for that."

"You calling me dumb?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm stronger."

"I'm smarter."

"I'm better looking."

"I've got a bigger…"

Vane was cut off by Crymson coming in and asking "Why are all the natives screaming?"

"Riley was kidnapped." Evan said.

"And you're just standing around?" Crymson asked.

"We don't know where they went." Vane said.

"We saw it." A new voice was heard, and a girl dropped down from the ceiling. It was Mangle.

"You're a zoroark?" Evan asked, confused.

"We are a zoroark, we stay hidden, but we like zoroark. We enjoy doing fun things with zoroark. We are Mangle." Mangle said.

"Ok, Mangle, where did these people go? And what did they look like?" Vane asked.

"Mangle saw, three men and a women put Riley in sack. They all had mustaches, even the woman. They took onto a boat at the harbor, Mangle snuck on the boat. They went to big metal building with many guards." Mangle said.

"They took her to the prison? Why?" Vane asked.

"Mangle think this why." Mangle said, pulling out a piece of paper. It was a wanted poster for Riley. She was wanted for stealing some coins from someone.

"When did she do this?" Evan asked, looking over at it.

"So we need to break her out? How are we going to do that?" Crymson asked.

"In my experience, it's easier to break out of a prison from the inside." Evan said.

"Why?" Crymson asked.

"You can see the action and interact with people from the inside. The outer walls are usually heavily guarded."

"How do you know that?" Crymson asked.

"Broke out of a prison once. ADX Florence Prison."

"You're lying. That is the most secure prison in the world." Vane said.

"No I'm not. The guards there kept us in total isolation all the time. They rarely checked on us. I escaped by dressing up as a guard. I refused to eat so I was force fed by a single guard, I took him out and snuck out of the prison. Ever since then they started making sure they used more guards."

"Damn, we should send you to rescue her." Crymson said.

"Won't work, I'm not a girl, they would separate me from her." Evan said.

"What if you used your illusion ability?" Crymson suggested.

"Won't work, they pat you down very often, illusion isn't a physical change so it would give me away."

"I believe I can help with that." A girl appeared next to them. She was thirteen, with large yellow eyes with red irises and long flowing dark purple, lilac tipped hair. She wore a dark blue-green ruffled dress and wore a large necklace with several red gems.

"You're that witch! You work for Xerneas!" Vane said.

"I don't work for anyone. I do what I want to do. I want to help you out." She said.

"Why are you switching sides exactly?" Vane asked.

"I don't know, Xerneas is a bit off. I'm Mavis, thanks for asking." Mavis said.

"Do you think we can actually trust her?" Vane asked.

"You can trust me if you want, but you won't get an experienced person in that jail without me."

"I'll just go in." Crymson said.

"Wait, I think I want to give Mavis a chance. Turn me into girl temporarily and get me in." Evan said.

"Evan, you're an idiot, but go ahead, you never listen to me anyway." Crymson said.

"Alright Evan. You ready?" Mavis asked.

"Is this going to be painful?" Evan asked.

"Look at yourself now, was it painful?" Mavis said.

Evan looked at himself, or herself now. Mavis had done it very quickly. Evan was wearing the same clothes, but she now had long messy purple and white hair. She also had a large purple and white tail, she was very flat chested.

"Why am I so flat?" Evan asked.

"So you don't get distracted." Mavis explained. Crymson and Vane laughed.

Evan then farted, which also sprayed some purple fluid on the ground. Crymson, Mangle, and Vane all gagged from the smell. "I'm a skuntank?" Evan asked.

"Yes, a zoroark is too suspicious, and you needed to be a dark type to be in the same area as Riley." Mavis said, "You might want to clean that up, it'll just get worse until you do." She turned to Evan, "Also, you might want to go by a different name."

"I think I'll go with Eva, short for Evelyn." Evan said.

"Alright, let's get you over there now and get arrested." Mavis said.


	29. Chapter 29

"So how are you going to get me arrested?" Eva asked. She and Mavis had teleported to the city closest to the prison, it was made out of complete steel, and it mostly made up of steel types. In all the chaos of Riley being kidnapped the natives back at the village had forgot to keep the barrier up, so people could freely leave.

"Well, considering you just murdered ten people, that should do it." Mavis said.

"What?" Eva looked around, there were ten mutilated bodies surrounding her, and her hands were covered in blood, people screamed and ran away, and some armored, mustached women approached Eva, but holding magnet bombs ready to fire. Mavis was nowhere to be seen.

"Might want to surrender." Mavis said, she was invisible.

Eva did what was told and put her hands up, she allowed herself to be tied up. "Don't release any of your fluid, skuntank." One of the police women told her.

They escorted Eva onto a small boat on the dock and slowly rowed off towards the large metal prison.

**[Team Boobs]**

Team Boobs was called up by the guild master, they quickly headed down and spoke with him.

"So, what's up?" Eve asked.

"Well, Team Illusion was supposed to be back by now, or at least send a status report. So I would like you to go to that area and check on them." The guild master explained.

"We're on it!" Val said.

**[Eva]**

Upon entering the prison, Eva was immediately stripped completely naked and dressed in black prison pants and shirt. Black and purple anklets were put on her, "They prevent you from using moves." A guard explained. She was put into a wing of the building labeled dark females. Eva was told to find someone with an open cell to share with. Eva immediately tried to find Riley, while she was looking around she found what features the dark wing had.

The whole place was white, white tiled floors and white walls, the rest of the wing was full of hallways and a few different rooms. There was a gym, a shower room, a cafeteria, lots of two person cells, and even a library. Eva also spoke to a few of the inmates, they were surprisingly nice for being inmates. In fact, most of them were only there because their husbands, or family members messed up.

Eva eventually found Riley, luckily, she was also in an open cell. The cells were easily the worst part of the prison. They were small, consisting of only two beds, a desk, a toilet and a sink. Riley was laying on a bed.

"You weren't here earlier, so I'll cut you some slack, get out, or die." Riley snarled.

"Really? Yesterday I recall you saying you wanted me to stay with you all day." Eva said.

"Evan?" Riley's eyes lit up.

"Well, I prefer to go by Eva in here, but yeah, that's me."

Riley jumped up and hugged Eva tightly. "Using Illusion I'm guessing? That's why you're so flat? Smart, honestly, I thought someone like you would purposely go as large as possible."

"This isn't an Illusion, I found some girl named Mavis to turn me into a girl so I could be in the same area as you. She said I'd get distracted if I wasn't the way I am."

Riley laughed, "That's so true. So you got yourself arrested just so you could stay with me?"

"No, I'm breaking you out."

"But, you got arrested?" Riley said confused.

"Prisons are often times easier to escape from the inside. I escaped one myself a while back."

"Glad you're here then." There was then a loud bell sound, Riley took out a paper she wrote on from her pocket and said, "Lunch time, we should probably head over there."

The two walked over to the cafeteria where they were serving blobs of goo. Eva and Riley took their serving and found an empty table.

"So what's your escape plan?" Riley asked quietly.

"I'm not sure yet, I need to learn some things about this prison first though, guards routines, stuff like that."

"You shouldn't be talking about stuff like that at lunch." Two girls sat down next to them. The first had liepard ears and tail, and she had long purple hair, she was about twenty two. The other was about fourteen, she had long shoulder length white hair and bangs on half her face, the other half was much shorter dark blue, and she had an absol horn on the shorter haired side.

"Yeah, what's to stop us from telling on you?" The younger girl said.

"Well, nothing I guess." Eva said.

"You have nothing to offer us?" The liepard asked.

"We're both new here, we don't have anything to give you." Riley said.

"Who said give us? We won't to come with you on your escape, also we you to rescue my brother." The liepard said.

"He's actually my dad…" The absol started.

"Don't talk about that!" The liepard scolded.

"Alright, we'll take all of you." Eva said quickly. After that, the bell rang again, signifying it was time for work, if you were lucky enough to have a job.

On the way out of the cafeteria, Riley whispered, "We're not taking them, right?"

"No." Eva replied.

**[Crymson]**

Crymson, and Mavis were standing in Vane's house.

"So it worked then? He's in?" Vane asked Mavis.

"Well, he's a she now, but yes. I sense that she is in the prison right now." Mavis said.

"Mavis, if you can teleport so easily, couldn't you just teleport Riley out?" Crymson asked.

"Yes, I could, but what's the fun in that?" Mavis asked.


	30. Chapter 30

It was night in the prison. Eva and Riley had made it through the whole day. It really wasn't that bad, well, except for shower black, that was a little awkward.

"So Evan, do you have a plan?" Riley asked, making sure there were no guards around.

"It's Eva, and surveying the prison and the supplies here, I think the best strategy is to beat up some guards and make copies of their keys with molten plastic and just sneak out with the keys." Eva said.

**[Crymson]**

"God, it's impossible to get any sleep with those people screaming." Crymson complained, they were at their home, trying to sleep. The natives were still running in circles and screaming.

"Are you guys bored?" Giratina had appeared in the room.

"Yes!" Raven said.

"Well I have an idea for some fun." Giratina said.

"No Giratina, we're not into that." Crymson said.

"No no no! That's not what I meant, I meant that Violet, Cadence, and Emily found a rival tribe and got captured, you might want to go rescue them."

"Who's Violet? Grace asked.

"She's the Espeon. Now go and get them!" Giratina said. The group immediately ran off.

**[Ten Minutes Later]**

"Well that sucked." Raven said, their group was also captured and put in the cage with four other people. Violet was a long purple haired girl, the natives dress her in a very short purple dress and high purple socks that left out her heels and tails. Cadence wore a non-revealing aqua bikini, and Emily wore a medium length fur dress with a fiery edge at the bottom. Lastly there was a young man sitting in a corner of the cage, he was a mega charizard X hybrid in a blue hoodie.

"Yeah Raven. Exactly why did you just want to charge in and take out everyone, that doesn't work." Crymson said.

"Sorry! I thought we were stronger!" Raven said.

**[Eva]**

A loud bell woke up the prison and told them to go to roll call. Riley and Eva quickly went to the center of the wing so they could be checked.

"Wait here." Eva said when roll call was over and they had free time. Eva followed a guard into a corner and smashed her head against a wall, knocking her out. Eva then farted on the guards face to ensure she wouldn't wake up and took her outfit and keys and hid her in a closet. Eva went back to Riley. "Ready."

"Ok, I'll just follow you out ma'am." Riley said.

"As will we." The two girls from yesterday approached them.

"We're not taking you." Riley said.

"Yes, or else we tell." The absol said.

"Fine, what are your names anyway?" Eva asked.

"I'm Gwen." The absol said.

"And I'm Kitty." The liepard said, "Now go and get my brother."

The group was led by Eva over two the male dark wing, which was just a short walk through a hallway, luckily, the guards were idiots and thought Eva was just a guard sending some people to solitary. They found Kitty's brother. He was a houdoom with short black hair named Danny. Eva then led them out of the prison through the main gate where they found Mavis.

"Wow, that was surprising fast." Mavis said.

"Yeah, these guards are idiots." Eva said.

"Eva, who is she?" Kitty asked.

"He's Evan now, and I'm a friend." Mavis said, turning Eva back into the zoroark, Evan. "Let's go back now."

**[Back at the camp]**

"Evan, we saw Crymson, Raven, and Grace get capture." Mangle said as soon as they warped to Evan's house.

"Dammit, I'll go get them." Evan said.

"Evan, wait." Riley said.

"What?"

Out of nowhere Riley kissed him, Evan was surprised, but then he saw Mavis smiling, casting some kind of pink spell and understood. "Thank you for breaking me out, Evan." Riley said. She shook her head, "Wow, not sure what got over me there. Sorry about kissing you." Riley said, now out of the trance.

"It's fine. Let's go rescue our friends!"

**[Ten Minutes Later]**

"So you guys tried a direct approach too?" Raven asked. Evan and Riley were captured too.

"Eeyup, didn't work out so well." Riley said.

**[Vane]**

"I found you at last." Vane woke up to see someone her knew very well. He was tall with spiky brown hair and had an eye patch. He had two green blades coming out of each arm. He wore a black trench coat with black cargo pants, black shoes, black gloves, and a black bowler hat, all of these had blue rims. He wore three dog tags.

"Walker, why do you come here?" Vane asked.

"To get my revenge." Walker said.

"For what? If anyone should have revenge, it's me, you did kill me for no reason after all." Vane said.

"Really? I think I had my reasons. You tried to kill me, and then you captured Zoe!"

"What? When did I do that? All I remember is me blacking out then you stabbing me to death."

"What? You're lying!"

"No I'm not. And Zoe is here, in this village in fact, although she's lost her memory and calls herself Wildfire now. She's Victini."

"Well, thank you for telling me that. I'll still kill you though!"

"No you won't." Mavis had appeared and covered Vane with a purple protective shield. "He isn't lying. He had no idea what he was doing to you."

"Really? Why should I believe you?" Walker asked.

"Because I could kill you easily." Mavis countered.

"Fine. I won't kill Vane, but I still hate you!"

**A/N Oh yeah, I just started a new story, I'm cooping with ultraviolet_assassin. It's also about hybrids. So please check that out and submit OCs!**


	31. Chapter 31

**One year anniversary! YAY! Even though I didn't post for about 10 months! Well I'm continuing it to be just as good as before! Actually better, the thing kinda started to go downhill towards the end there…**

**[Evan]**

Evan slashed through a wooden pole holding the cage together, leaping out he attacked the nearest tribe member. The rest retaliated, Evan grew giant, black wings and swung at them. He hit every single one, knocking them all out. Evan fell to the ground, and Giratina flew out of his chest.

"Wow, that worked." Raven said, jumping out of the cage.

"I'm Giratina, why wouldn't it? I possess anyone and they become a beast." Giratina laughed.

"Guys." Crymson called to the group, "I've been thinking, this is mainly for Evan and Raven though. You know how we all work at the guild? Well we mainly deal with petty crimes there, I mean, we're the only three known zoroark, and the only ones who can stop reapers."

"What are you saying?" Evan asked.

"I'm saying we ditch the guild, ditch this whole place and focus on the world at whole."

Evan nodded, "Raven, what do you think?"

"Any cute guys along the way?" Raven asked.

"I'll take that as a yes." Evan laughed, "We already then? Crymson, Raven?"

"Yes." They said together.

Evan felt a tug on his hand, he looked down, it was Grace. "Evan… you weren't going to leave me behind were you? I'm all alone out here and…" Grace started to tear up.

Evan kneeled down to her level, "Of course not Grace." He stood up, "Let's go then. Away from here."

"Bye everyone!" Raven said to the rest of the group that was captured with them as they started to walk off. They stopped after a few steps when they realized Giratina was following.

"Giratina?" Evan asked.

"Yes?" Giratina responded.

"Why are you following us?"

"Raven said she wanted cute guys."

"You're not cute." Raven promptly said.

"Awww… Well see you around bitches!" Giratina shouted, disappearing into gas.

**[A Few Minutes Later]**

"Alright guys, so what's the plan?" Crymson asked. The group had sat down on some logs they found.

"Kill reapers?" Evan suggested.

"Serious, Evan." Crymson reminded.

"We could try to find a town and get some info. We're pretty damn far away though." Evan suggested.

"Guys…" Grace whispered.

"Well this place is pretty primitive, maybe we should find water and follow it?" Raven said.

"Guys…" Grace quietly called again.

"Nah Raven, that wouldn't work, we're so far out." Evan said.

"GUYS!" Grace shouted.

"Yes Grace?" Evan asked.

Grace cleared her throat, "I can sense a garbodor a few miles from here."

"How?" Raven asked.

"Well, I can sense and cure toxins really well, and garbodor are pretty toxic." Grace explained.

"How do we know they are wild hybrids?" Crymson asked.

"Garbodor don't live in this kind of area." Grace said.

"Well then, let's go." Evan said, standing up and walking away.

"Um, Evan, it's the other way." Grace said.

"Pfft, I knew that, just warming up my legs."

**So… sorry about this being so short, but I'm very busy and I only had about half an hour to write this up just now, so yeah…**

**Well, see you next time I post!**


End file.
